


The Setup

by Brawness



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, twit fic original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: Everything was picturesque. The beach, the house, the man.Originally posted on twitter.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> -This fic was kept in the original twitter format with the page numbers and letters indicating POV.   
> -Here is the link to the original twitfic The Setup

1 (S)

"Thank you so much for coming down. I am so glad you decided to accept." A pleasant voice went towards him.

Seunghoon was taking in everything. It was all picturesque, the island, the beach, the house and the man that came along with it. He offered his hand with a slight bow to his new employer. "Lee Seunghoon. It's nice to meet you. Please call me Seunghoon." 

"Kim Jinwoo, nice to meet you." The man's hand was warm and soft. Smaller than Seunghoon's, his fingers nearly engulfed the other. But his handshake was firm. 

Seunghoon observed Jinwoo, looking for any sign of recognition. Nothing. 

Good. 

He was referred to this job by his friend, saying that a writer needed an assistant. He was to live on site and be an all around housekeeper. 

It wasn't that he needed a job. He just needed… something to do. 

2 (S) 

The pay was rather generous for what the job entailed. It even included severance for when they both decided to call it quits.

Jinwoo suddenly smiled at him. It felt like he landed belly first in fresh snow. Winded. Seriously, a man shouldn't have dimples like that. 

"I know my request seems strange, but it will only be for a short time. Two years at most. I hope it doesn't inconvenience you." Jinwoo's eyes shifted nervously. 

"I have everything arranged. I can stay here indefinitely for as long as you'd like me to work for you." Seunghoon scratched his head. He did go wholeheartedly into this. In for a penny, in for a pound. "I am curious though, why do you need an assistant from so far away? Is there no one available here?" 

Jinwoo tilted his head, perplexed. Then his eyes widened. "Mr. Lee— uh, Seunghoon… did they tell you the full reason as to why you're here?" 

"To be your assistant?" 

Jinwoo chewed his lip nervously. Seunghoon didn't like this. 

"I need a husband." 

3 (S) 

Seunghoon sat around the villa, blank, unable to process the information. Jinwoo gave him space to think about it. For which he was grateful. 

It was too much. Marriage? He didn't sign up for that, and he definitely will kill Kang Seungyoon when he goes back to Busan. But at the same time he couldn’t shake the relief that he saw on Kim Jinwoo’s face when he thought Seunghoon was ready to agree to everything. 

“Seunghoon, I made us coffee. If you’d like to join me?” Jinwoo led him to the back patio, the wooden planks gritty with sand, where a table was laden with pastries and a pot of coffee. 

Seunghoon sipped his coffee, it was good. 

“I’m really sorry for the inconvenience. I will make sure to reimburse you for this trip. I didn’t realize that there was a misunderstanding.” Jinwoo’s tone was resigned, as if he knew that Seunghoon was going to decline the job offer. 

Jinwoo seemed like a very nice person. And it’s not like he had anything else to do. 

Fuck it. 

“I’ll do it.” 

4 (J)

His heart was racing. He didn’t know what prompted the younger guy to agree to this, especially since he only realized the extent of what Jinwoo needed a few hours ago. But nonetheless he was grateful.

He calmly turned over the marriage contract that he already signed for Seunghoon to review, along with the prenuptial agreement. The clauses were actually pretty straightforward. No hidden loopholes whatsoever. He had his solicitor draft it with a nondisclosure agreement. 

“Before you sign it… there is something you need to know.” Jinwoo started. 

Seunghoon looked at him intently. Jinwoo didn’t miss that the person sent to him was rather handsome in a recklessly boyish way. He swallowed. 

“Our marriage might be covered in the news. I hope… that’s okay.” 

Seunghoon signed the contract with a flourish. 

“That’s okay. I’m used to being in the news.” Seunghoon stretched out his hand. It was big and callused. An active man’s hand. Jinwoo took it. 

“Let’s get along well, husband.” Seunghoon’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

Jinwoo held onto his hand. It was warm. 

5 (J) 

Jinwoo was intrigued when Seunghoon said he was used to being in the news, so he did his research and what he found astounded him. 

Seunghoon was a retired professional snowboarder that made it to the national olympic team of Korea. He was supposed to be one of the representatives for the winter olympics, but that same year he got into a car accident. 

He had spinal injuries and multiple fractures. It was a miracle he was even alive, much less able to walk normally. But his path to becoming an olympian came to an abrupt stop. 

It has been three years since the accident. 

Jinwoo looked at Seunghoon who sat across from him at the dinner dinner table, working on the fish he grilled himself. Seunghoon was a great cook, Jinwoo discovered. 

He seemed healthy. There were no obvious signs of permanent injury. But just because someone looked okay didn't mean they were. 

He didn't know how to deal with the sudden feeling of wanting to hug Seunghoon. He knew that the former athlete wouldn't appreciate the gesture. 

6 (S) 

Working for Jinwoo was very easy. He wasn't demanding at all. He did chores himself before they became actual chores. He was quiet and considerate. 

Now Seunghoon didn't know what the fuck he was supposed to do. He went there to work, but his employer did everything? 

"You can cook for me." Jinwoo smiled when Seunghoon complained to him. Those damn dimples. "I don't like cooking." 

He did notice that Jinwoo had a lot of pre packaged meals in his freezer and a ton of health drinks. And soju. 

Since then, Seunghoon had taken to doing the groceries and cooking for them both. When Jinwoo was busy writing, he went out to the sea to swim a few laps. 

"What's your favorite food?" He asked the writer, as he chopped some veggies for their salad. 

"Hmm…" Jinwoo nibbled at the end of his pen. "I like Korean food. But you can surprise me. I like everything you've made so far." 

Korean food. Got it. He turned to the sink, ignoring the fact that his ears were burning. 

7 (S) 

Their ‘secret’ marriage made quite a splash on the news. His mother immediately called after her friends so kindly informed her of her son’s new status. 

It wasn’t much of an issue that he married a man, but more because he married a divorcee, and that in his mother’s book was a no no. Like maybe marry a potential murderer, or tax evader, but a divorcee? Nope. 

“Mother, Jinwoo is a very nice person. Smart, hard working and kind.” He was also an award winning author who had books (plural) adapted into actual movies. 

“We don’t even know his people.” His mother interjected. “I just want the best for my son’s future and I am not comfortable—“ 

He had enough. “Mom, a year ago you weren’t even sure if I was going to have a future.” He snapped. 

His mother shut up. 

“I’ll be okay.” He gentled his tone. “I’m okay.” 

And that was the end of it. She did have him promise her that they will visit during the holidays, something he had no difficulty promising because Jinwoo was nice like that. 

“I must admit, this man you married is rather… pleasing to the eye.” 

Seunghoon agreed. 

8 (S) 

Jinwoo was acting shifty. Seunghoon just laid out their lunch, tofu soup with rice and side dishes, thanks to his mother that sent him supplies since 'newlyweds' were usually busy (something he didn't want to think about in relation to his mother). 

The writer has been restless and nervous all morning, but Seunghoon didn't want to ask him about it. They got along well, they even hung out and watched dramas when Jinwoo wasn't busy. But Seunghoon didn't wish to pry any more than he wanted Jinwoo in his business. 

"Seunghoon… Hoony…" The nickname they decided if they were to be out in public. "There is something…" 

"Yes?" He watched as Jinwoo fumbled with his hoodie pocket. 

It was a ring. A simple band with a small, discreet blue stone embedded in it. And another identical one next to it. Smaller. 

"Just something to… uhm so people don't ask too many questions." Jinwoo waved his hands, "but if you don't want to, it's fine—" 

"I'll wear it." Seunghoon took both rings and compared their sizes. "Yours is so much smaller…" 

"I have thin fingers." Jinwoo mumbled. 

Seunghoon wore his. 

It fit perfectly. 

9 (J) 

Jinwoo's stomach trembled as he looked at his own hand, a new ring replacing the old one he used to wear. He liked this new ring. He chose it himself. He liked simple rings without much adornment. The old one was gold, thicker. It wasn't really his style, but his ex wife liked it. 

So when he saw the rings at the local jeweller, he immediately ordered their sizes made. It wasn't important that they wore rings. It really wasn't. He didn't care. 

But the rings were perfect. He asked for platinum and sapphires. The jeweller made them perfectly. 

It looked perfect on Seunghoon. 

Long fingers wrapped around his own, startling Jinwoo. His eyes fixated on the two rings side by side.

"See… look." Seunghoon mused. 

"We match." 

10 (J) 

He stretched from his chair, finally done with his first draft to review with his editor next month. 

Having Seunghoon around proved to be very helpful. He did everything around the house. He was always moving, doing something, almost restless. He often took Jinwoo's bike to ride around the island. The weather was good that time of year to cruise around, the winds were temperate and the water warm. 

Maybe he should borrow another bike so they can go together. He did need fresh air from time to time. 

The sun was setting and Jinwoo was hungry. He wandered down to the living room and found Seunghoon laid out on the sofa fast asleep.

Jinwoo took advantage of that time to just look at him. He was very handsome. Traditional Korean features, long limbed, well built. He would make a very good protagonist in a story. 

As much as he would've liked to just let him sleep, the last time they ate was hours ago, and he didn't like the idea of Seunghoon going to sleep hungry. 

"Hoon. Hoony." He tapped on his warm shoulder. 

Seunghoon woke with a sharp inhale, eyes blinking rapidly. 

Jinwoo pulled his hand back. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." 

11 (J) 

"S'okay." Seunghoon sat up with a groan, stretching his muscles with some alarmingly audible cracks. His shirt rode up a little and Jinwoo saw a glimpse of what seemed like a faint network of scars on his back. 

He barely stopped himself from touching them. 

"Let's eat?" Seunghoon smiled. 

Dinner was quiet, but Jinwoo was unsettled. 

"Seunghoon. Are you really okay with this?" He broached. 

Seunghoon stopped chewing. "With what?" 

"This. Us?" He had to make sure. Before Seoul. Before they were seen together. Before she sees them. 

The younger man smiled ruefully, "No offense, but it might be too late for that question, we both signed the papers already." 

"There is no such thing as too late if you want to change your mind." Jinwoo insisted. Seunghoon had to be sure. Before the wolves set in. "There will be backlash you know." 

"Did you commit a crime?" Seunghoon asked. 

12 (J) 

"What? No!" Jinwoo sighed. He had to tell Seunghoon. It was only fair. 

"You will be the subject of a lot of rumors and speculation." He started. "Some people may not be inclined to be… nice." 

Seunghoon actually shrugged. "I don't really care." 

"It might affect your reputation." 

Seunghoon put his chopsticks down and folded his hands on the table, regarding Jinwoo gravely. 

"Jinwoo, I'm pretty sure you googled me already. Do I look like I have much to be concerned about?" 

He didn't know why this fatalistic side of Seunghoon made him nervous. Yes, he knew that Seunghoon was forced to retire at the height of his career. But when he said he didn't care, it really sounded like he didn't care. About anything. Not even himself.

"I saw the scars. Is your body alright?" Stupid. Stupid question. Seunghoon stiffened, his face indifferent. 

"Hmm. I guess so." 

Jinwoo didn't ask about it after that. He pretended not to notice the times when Seunghoon had a slight limp when he pushed himself too hard, or when he would wince because he moved too fast. 

He pretended to not care too much. 

13 (S)

On a scale of one to stupid, how ridiculously beautiful can Jinwoo get? Because Seunghoon instantly turned stupid when he saw him in his 'Seoul clothes'. Tailored and obviously expensive, it was the perfect wrapping for him. But then he also looked good in the plain shirts and shorts he wore back at the island. 

"Ready?" He asked Jinwoo who nodded.

He took the writer's hand, twined their fingers together and walked out of their hotel. 

It was unseasonably cool, so it seemed perfectly normal to walk closer together that he can feel the heat of Jinwoo's side against his arm. 

"We need to look… legit." Jinwoo said, before they left for Seoul. 

"Okay?" They discussed what Jinwoo really required of him. Mainly to be a public husband. Anything else Seunghoon felt like doing in his spare time was fine, but when they were out together, they had to be convincing. 

He didn't know what parameters did 'convincing' cover, but since Jinwoo seemed like a private and shy person, Seunghoon settled for very subtle displays of affection that would be more appropriate for the understated couple. 

They were going to visit Jinwoo's publishing company, thus the first place to convince. 

14 (J) 

He wished he could control the way his heart jolted every time Seunghoon touched him. He did as Jinwoo asked. No one who saw them together would think they were just friends. 

“Congratulations on your marriage.” His editor shook both their hands. “The news was quite sudden.” 

He explained to his company that he and Seunghoon have been seeing each other for quite some time and that their mutual friend introduced them. 

While he and his editor went over the details of his first draft, Seunghoon went out on his own, informing Jinwoo that he just had some arrangements to make and left. 

“Your husband.” His editor started. “He  _ is  _ that Lee Seunghoon, right?” 

Jinwoo nodded tightly. 

“Ah…” The man nodded regretfully. “Such a waste. He had so much talent.” 

It was tragic yes. Heartbreaking. Everytime Jinwoo thought about it, he wanted to cry. But wasn’t the fact that Seunghoon was even alive something to celebrate too? 

Wasn’t that a testament of his strength to nearly die and have everything taken from him, yet he still managed to get through it? 

15 (J) 

Most of the people in his company were polite about it, but Jinwoo didn’t miss the way they looked at Seunghoon with something akin to pity. He didn’t appreciate that at all. And he knew that Seunghoon saw it too, which made it worse. 

Fuck, he should have thought of that. While his selfishness got him the results that he wanted, he didn’t consider the actual magnitude of it for his partner. Especially someone like Seunghoon. 

When the meeting was over, he met Seunghoon at a nearby cafe. He was already waiting with another cup of latte. 

"Hey." Seunghoon stood and casually kissed Jinwoo's temple. 

Oh my God. 

What were the symptoms of heart attack again? He couldn't think because he just caught a whiff of Seunghoon's body wash. He smelled so nice. What the fuck. 

"How did the meeting go?" He murmured his tone close and intimate. 

Dear God. 

Seunghoon was too good at this. 

16 (J)

Collateral damage. Jinwoo really did not consider that when he took Seunghoon to their company party. It was his first public appearance since his accident. The people were buzzing at their entry. 

Shocking, they said. His sudden marriage and to a famous retired athlete that was once idolized by South Korea because of his looks and incredible talent, no less. 

Seunghoon cut a fine figure in a coat. Tall, broad shoulders, lean hips and long legs. He was a head turner. Jinwoo wanted to glare at every bitch that glanced their way. 

But he didn't. Because he couldn't focus. Seunghoon had been tense and rigid the moment they entered. He noticed the whispers and the looks. Jinwoo’s stomach was twisted. It was one thing for the people to whisper about him, but he didn’t want them to whisper about Seunghoon. 

He kept his hand on the small of Seunghoon’s back, rubbing from time to time to maybe ease the tension there or for his own comfort, he didn’t know. 

“Are you alright?” He whispered. 

Seunghoon inclined his head and nodded. “I’m fine.” He raised Jinwoo’s hand to his lips and gave it a discreet kiss, but Jinwoo was sure it was seen by at least three dozen people. 

Calm down, Jinwoo. This is just for show, he told himself. 

17 (S) 

His hands were cold. He tried to tell himself that he didn’t know these people and that they had no impact in his life. They didn’t matter. But as the buzz of conversation went on and on, so did the probing questions. 

They rehearsed the answers related to their relationship, how they met, who popped the question, yada yada. 

He wasn’t prepared for the well meaning inquiries about his health. What he was up to. How he was coping. If he was coping.

They were too intrusive. 

Because he himself had no answer. 

Luckily Jinwoo was adept at stirring them away from those waters, his words impeccably shutting down further nosing into their private lives. 

Jinwoo’s warm hand was constantly on him, grounding him. He focused on that hand on his back. His arm. His ribs. Twining their fingers together. 

Luckily Jinwoo was there.

18 (S)

Halfway into the party, a bundle of energy greeted them. 

“Hyung!” 

It was Seungyoon. Seunghoon’s childhood friend. Their mutual friend who was responsible for this situation. Seungyoon and Jinwoo met in college, Jinwoo was an upperclassman from the liberal arts department and Seungyoon was a photography major. When they graduated they worked for the same company. 

Like an excited puppy, the younger hugged both of them. 

“I know I’m in trouble, so can you please just scold me some other time?” He said cheekily, smiling from ear to ear. “For what it’s worth you look very good together.” 

Seunghoon grinned and shook his head. He already gave Seungyoon an earful after he found out that Jinwoo actually needed a husband. He just gave Seungyoon’s ear a playful tug. 

“Hyung!” Another voice, deep and rugged. 

They all turned to the newcomer. Tall and handsome in a black suit, his bleached blond hair made him stand out. He made a beeline for Jinwoo and hugged him. Seunghoon’s back stiffened. 

19 (S) 

“Why didn’t you tell me you got married?” He released Jinwoo. 

“Mino! Why are you here?” Jinwoo asked, his face bright. Seunghoon stepped back slightly. 

“I made Seungyoon take me as his plus one.” The new guy, Mino said. 

Seunghoon looked at Seungyoon who was watching the interaction quietly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you got married?” He repeated, this time more serious. “Why was it so sudden? Did you need a husband that bad?” 

If Seunghoon wasn’t observing so carefully, he wouldn’t have seen the way Seungyoon clenched his fists. 

“You could’ve married me, you know.” This was said in the tone of a joke but with an underlying seriousness. 

Seungyoon very slightly flinched. What was going on? 

“Stupid.” Jinwoo rapped his knuckle on Mino’s forehead. Hard. “There’s no way I’d marry an idiot like you.” He said good naturedly. 

Seunghoon grabbed his childhood friend’s wrist, pulling, “Jinwoo, I just need to talk to Seungyoon real quick.” and towed the younger out to the large balcony.

20 (S)

He knew Seungyoon long enough to know when not to ask questions. The younger wouldn’t look at him. 

Seunghoon put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

He knew Seungyoon long enough to know that he would lie.

“Of course.” Seungyoon said and pasted on a smile that was so painfully fake. 

There was definitely something going on between him and this Mino guy. Seunghoon didn’t know shit about this other guy, so he was more inclined to protect his friend that he considered like his little brother. 

He pinched Seungyoon’s earlobe slightly, a familiar comforting gesture he used to do when they were younger. 

“Are you okay, hyung?” Seungyoon turned to him. 

Seungyoon knew him long enough to know that he would lie too. “Yeah.” 

They talked about mundane stuff until Seunghoon judged that Seungyoon composed himself enough, and decided to go back to Jinwoo and Mino. 

They found them where they left them, talking to a very beautiful woman. Seunghoon’s eyes narrowed. It was Jinwoo’s ex wife. 

21 (J)

With their luggage stuck their feet, Jinwoo stayed awake as the train cut through the night towards home. Seunghoon, poor thing, was exhausted. The party was the last straw. Jinwoo could see his stress levels etched on the lines bracketing his mouth as they navigated through the throng of people they needed to greet. 

But Jinwoo’s mission was accomplished. And it was accomplished well. 

It was perfect timing that his ex-wife showed up when she did. 

“Oppa.” Elegant as always, soft spoken and beautiful. 

“Jisoo.” Fondness welled in his chest. He hasn’t seen her for quite some time. The last time was when they signed the divorce papers. After that it was just phone calls. He pulled her in for a hug that she returned. 

“You look well.” She said, her eyes sparkling.

“Yeah.” 

“You got married.” 

And with his own perfect timing, Seunghoon swooped in, easily catching Jinwoo’s waist. 

“Jisoo, this is Seunghoon. My husband.” 

22 (J) 

Surprise showed in Jisoo’s face. 

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you!” Jisoo shook his hand and gushed. “Congratulations on your marriage.”

“Nice to meet you and thank you, I feel lucky.” Seunghoon said cordially, sliding a secret smile in Jinwoo’s direction. Jinwoo gripped his hand. 

“How are you? How is Yunhyeong?” He mentioned before she could probe even more, he knew the glint in her eye that she wanted to be nosy. The brat. 

“We’re doing well. He’s so patient with me.” She blushed at the mention of her fiance. 

“And his family?” He asked carefully. The last time they spoke she was crying about that. It made his heart hurt. 

Her smile faltered but recovered right away. “They’ll come around.” 

Seunghoon was absently running his hand up and down his arm, which caught Jisoo’s interest. 

“I’m glad you two look happy! I was so worried when I saw the news, since you never tell me anything.” She nagged. “It’s about time you thought about yourself more, oppa. You deserve to be happy.” 

Jinwoo just smiled, his hand unconsciously tightening on the back of Seunghoon’s coat. Seunghoon’s hand that was rubbing, slid down and caught his other hand. 

23 (J) 

“I’m glad you came along, Seunghoon-oppa, can I call you oppa?” Jisoo went on with her usual chatterbox self. “I’m glad you came and saved Jinwoo-oppa from himself.” She teased. 

Seunghoon grinned. 

“On the contrary, it’s the other way around.” Seunghoon wrapped his arms around Jinwoo’s waist. 

“It was Jinwoo who saved me.” 

Thinking of that moment made Jinwoo’s chest warm. It felt like a shot of pure vodka. Intense, burning, cleansing. Heady and warm. 

So warm it made his eyes sting. 

24 (J)

He looked down at Seunghoon’s sleeping face, head leaning on Jinwoo’s shoulder. The exhausted lines showing how much their deception took a toll on him. 

Jinwoo brushed the shiny swath of hair that fell on Seunghoon’s temple. 

After the party, they took a taxi to their hotel, Seunghoon quiet beside him, face blank. 

“You okay?” He asked, as the elevator brought them to their floor. Seunghoon just nodded curtly. If he was being honest, Jinwoo didn’t want to think of staying in the hotel again, in their cold suite, with Seunghoon having to bear with the lumpy rollaway bed. “I wanna go home.” He sighed. Seunghoon nodded along. He looked like he didn’t relish the thought of the lumpy bed too. 

“Seunghoon, let’s go home?” Jinwoo asked. Since their business here was over. 

And that was how they checked out early, in casual clothes and slumped together on a train back to the province. 

They were going home. 

25 (S) 

His hair was still wet when his head hit the pillow, but he couldn’t be bothered to dry it properly. Fuck. He was tired. Bone weary. 

It was still dark when they got home after some hours of travel, and by some miracle Jinwoo managed to lead them both. Goodness knew how, Seunghoon’s brain logged out the moment they left the party. Too many people. Too much small talk. Too much. 

"Hoony." Jinwoo's voice filtered through his fogged up head. The door of his room opened and a dim light was turned on. 

“Hmm?” He didn’t open his eyes. 

Soft footsteps, a gentle hand combing through his hair. Seunghoon made a noise of contentment in his throat. 

“You’ll get sick if you sleep with your hair wet.” Jinwoo commented. 

A soft cloth started ruffling his hair, giving his scalp a slight massage. It felt so good, Seunghoon immediately relaxed, not realizing how tense his shoulders were prior. 

Jinwoo didn’t have to take care of him like this. He was being too nice.

26 (S)

“You’re too nice.” Seunghoon mumbled. Jinwoo really was. Ridiculously nice especially when Seunghoon came to see the actual reason for this entire agreement between them. It was purely altruistic. A decision based on love. 

So for the first time in a long time, he was genuinely curious about something. 

“How did you meet her?” His ex-wife. 

Jinwoo took a long time answering, keeping up the drying motions and turned Seunghoon’s head so he could get the other side. 

“She was my childhood friend. Her family moved out of the island when she was twelve.” Jinwoo recalled. “We only met again when both her parents died in an accident. She was only eighteen.” 

Seunghoon jolted. He didn’t expect that. He opened his eyes and saw Jinwoo’s face reflected on the glass sliding door. 

“Her extended family weren’t so nice. She had nowhere else to go.” 

“So you married her?” 

“At that time, I just wanted to protect her. I knew how it was to lose both parents, but I lost mine to sickness one after the other so it wasn’t so sudden. And I was well provided for.” Though his tone was light, Seunghoon could sense the wealth of pain from his words. Losing a parent was difficult. He lost his own dad when he was young.

27 (S) 

Seunghoon turned his aching body to the side so he could see Jinwoo fully. The towel slid from his almost dry hair. 

“At that time, all I could offer was my name and my home, but she believed in me.” Jinwoo looked down at Seunghoon, his mouth pinched. “In the end, I wasn’t a good husband to her. I couldn’t give her what she needed. So I let her go.” 

He couldn’t bear seeing Jinwoo look so sad like that. Somewhere in the recesses of his chest, a place that has been boarded up for quite some time was hurting for Jinwoo. 

Seunghoon raised his hand to Jinwoo’s shoulder and patted gently. “There, there.” 

“There, there.” He said again, this time sliding his palm, cupping Jinwoo’s cheek. It was so smooth and warm. Jinwoo closed his eyes. Hiding his pain. Seunghoon rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone as if wiping the tears that didn’t actually fall. 

“You did what you thought was best.” Seunghoon murmured. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” He set his hand down, right on top of Jinwoo’s cold one, so of course he had to warm it. 

28 (S) 

Somehow, as tired as they both were, they talked until the small hours of the morning. 

That was how Seunghoon woke up mid day with Jinwoo curled over him, Seunghoon’s arm around his waist and his head pillowed on Jinwoo’s sternum. He stayed like that for a few more minutes, feeling the warmth of the bed and Jinwoo. 

But he eventually got up to make them lunch. 

He let Jinwoo sleep some more.

29 (S) 

The life at the house was peaceful. They had a sort of… friendship. Goodness knew they both needed friends. Seunghoon has not made any since his accident and Jinwoo lived on an island. 

They went to swim often and Jinwoo showed him his favorite spot to fish, lending Seunghoon a fishing pole and bait so they can fish together. One time they even took Jinwoo’s boat out so they could swim in open waters.

They lived contently until one phone call changed that. 

“Hyung.” It was Seungyoon. 

“Hey, what’s up?” He put the phone on speaker so Jinwoo, who was sitting across the counter could hear him too. 

“You need to get ready. Mom said that she wanted to visit you and we’re coming tomorrow.” 

Seunghoon and Jinwoo both looked at each other. 

“Mom… your mom or my mom?” He asked, since Seungyoon called Seunghoon’s mother mom too. 

“YOUR mom. You know my mom isn’t into that.” Seungyoon replied, exasperated. Of course. Seungyoon’s mom was always away, which was why Seunghoon’s mother took the boy under her wing and co-raised him like he was her own. 

“Do you get what I’m saying?” 

30 (S) 

It finally clicked. 

That meant that Seunghoon would have to vacate the guest bedroom and move into Jinwoo’s room. And also pretend that they were an actual couple to a maximum degree to convince his mother. Fuck. 

31 (J)

Jinwoo’s heart was beating fast as he watched Seunghoon occupy the other half of his wardrobe. He definitely did not consider this outcome. Why was he so dumb sometimes? 

It took a short time to move Seunghoon’s belongings, he only had one suitcase when he moved in. But familiarizing themselves with each other… It was easy to convince strangers, but this was Seunghoon’s mother. 

“She can smell a lie from fifty feet.” Seunghoon said darkly. “She is like a shark like that. And she will nag. I forgot about that. She will nag. A lot.” 

“Sounds like a very strong woman.” 

“To raise me, yeah. She had to be.” Seunghoon shrugged, a fond smile crossing his face. “If you let her, she will try to arrange your life. Even your underwear drawer. So don’t.” 

32 (J)

Jinwoo felt a pang for his own sweet mother. He didn’t let himself wallow in it, but he did get bouts of longing for the care only a mother can give. 

“Hey.” A strong hand kneaded his shoulder. He looked up to meet a solid wall of chest in front of him. “You okay?” 

Jinwoo nodded. 

“I can always ask her to postpone the trip if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not that.” Jinwoo waved his hands. “I just feel bad that we have to lie to her too.” 

Seunghoon gave the side of his neck a little squeeze, stroking his jaw. “You’re such a nice person.” 

His heart beat so hard in his throat, he hoped Seunghoon didn’t feel it. 

33 (S) 

“You won’t be able to lie to your mom, so let me do it.” Jinwoo said. 

It turns out, Jinwoo was terrible at lying. He was pacing nervously at the docks while waiting for the ferry to arrive, Seunghoon hand to grab the back of his shirt to stop him. 

His mom  _ loved  _ Jinwoo. Like. Absolutely adored him. 

“You’re so pretty. Oh my!” She exclaimed, immediately put her palms on Jinwoo’s face, tilting it left and right. “Oh my! Such a pretty son-in-law. I am very pleased.” 

Jinwoo’s face was red the entire drive to the beach house, while Seungyoon chattered like a magpie in the back of the car, entertaining them. 

“Seunghoon never tells me anything. So tell me, how did you two meet?” His mother finally broached during lunch, while eating the food Jinwoo and Seunghoon prepared. 

Seungyoon nervously fidgeted, being the biggest culprit in all of this. 

“We first met in college. Jinwoo was one of Seungyoon’s friends in Seoul and I met him when I was in the city.” Seunghoon answered smoothly. 

“Jinwoo hyung was my upperclassman. He actually showed me around the campus even though we got lost several times.” Seungyoon added. They all laughed. 

34 (J)

Seunghoon’s mother was loaded. 

The woman literally stepped off the ferry with a Chanel bag on her shoulder, cloaked in Burberry. The taste. Also the fact that she used her Louis Vuitton luggage set for Seungyoon to lug around her kimchi and side dishes… 

He shouldn’t have been surprised. When Seunghoon was an active athlete, Korea loved him. His face was in almost every sports related merchandise and health product. His proportions were also so good that he even had fashion brand deals. 

He suddenly felt the difference in their backgrounds keenly. His parents, even though they left him well provided for, were working class citizens. He only came to actual money when he published his first book at twenty one, which was later adapted into a movie. 

But Seunghoon’s mother was very warm and loving, his discomfort was immediately dispelled by how affectionate she was. 

They were all hanging around the kitchen talking while she was making dinner. She insisted that she wanted to cook for her  _ sons.  _ He could’ve sworn he saw Seungyoon’s eyes glimmer. Even Jinwoo, in his role to deceive her, felt his eyes sting a bit. 

“By the way, Seunghoon have you been seeing your doctor?” 

Jinwoo’s head snapped in Seunghoon’s direction because he was sure as hell Seunghoon hasn’t seen any doctor since they lived together. 

35 (J) 

“I’m fine, mom.” Seunghoon said, suddenly tense. 

“Did they refer you to other doctors in this province? You still need to get checked every now and then.” Mrs. Lee nagged. 

“Mom, I’m fine.” He gritted. Jinwoo could almost see Seunghoon bristle.

Before the situation could escalate, Jinwoo slid his hand onto Seunghoon’s thigh, finding the other’s balled up fist. “There are capable doctors in the island, Mrs. Lee. Also great specialists mainland. I will see to it that Seunghoon goes to his appointments.” 

Seunghoon jerked his hand away and abruptly left. Shocked, Jinwoo could only stare after him. 

Mrs. Lee folded her arms on the table while Seungyoon rubbed her back. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Jinwoo.” She said sadly. “I shouldn’t have pushed my luck just because he looked so much better than when he was in Busan.” 

“You’re worried for your son, ma’am. I understand.” He said, “It must have been shocking to hear of our marriage in the news. I apologize.” He was just about to bow deeply, when the woman actually hugged him. 

“I should be thanking you. I haven’t seen him smile in three years until I saw him smile at you.” 

36 (J)

Jinwoo found him out in the balcony, staring at the sea. Seunghoon’s face was stern and forbidding, so he kept his distance. 

“Hoony.” He called tentatively. 

He didn’t acknowledge Jinwoo. His gut tightened. 

“I’m sorry for interfering back there. I didn’t mean to overstep—“ As good as Jinwoo was in written words, he sure sucked at spoken ones. “Are you mad at me?” 

At that, Seunghoon finally turned. His face was strained. Aloof. Eyes distant. Just like they were when Seunghoon first arrived. 

It’s been quite some time since Jinwoo saw that look on his face that to see it again jarred him. 

“I’m not mad… just…” Seunghoon paused, “Frustrated.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jinwoo whispered, stepping closer. 

“Don’t be.” Seunghoon dipped his head until it rested on Jinwoo’s shoulder. He automatically put his arm around the taller’s waist and the other reaching up to the back of his head, keeping him there. 

“You’re all that’s kept me sane for a while.” 

37 (J) 

They watched a movie after dinner. His 90 inch TV in full display, showing a popular movie starring Julia Roberts. 

Jinwoo was cuddled next to Seunghoon in the loveseat while Mrs. Lee occupied the sofa with Seungyoon whose head was on her lap. 

He couldn't concentrate. He knew it was all for show, but Seunghoon's hard body against Jinwoo's, his arm around his shoulders and his hand trailing absently on the skin of his forearm, sometimes playing with his fingers, was distracting. He kept eating popcorn from their shared bowl on Seunghoon's lap to distract himself. 

They all have the movie before, but Seungyoon insisted on watching it again. Seeing the familiar scenes again, Jinwoo felt his eyes grow tired. He hoped Seunghoon didn't mind if he borrowed his shoulder for a bit. 

He looked to where Mrs. Lee was sitting. Her hand was petting Seungyoon's hair. And his friend was… crying? Seungyoon was not the type to cry from a movie. He made a note to talk to Seungyoon some time during their stay in his house. 

When the movie was finished, Seunghoon took the bowls of popcorn to the kitchen and mumbled that he was getting ready for bed. 

Mrs. Lee was still seated with Seungyoon fast asleep. 

“My poor sons…” She murmured almost to herself. “One with a broken body and another with a broken heart. What’s a mother to do?” 

38 (J) 

Jinwoo patted on the black face mask on his face, trying to calm his thoughts. Mrs. Lee retired to the guest bedroom, Seungyoon was out cold in the living room. 

Seunghoon was in Jinwoo’s bedroom. 

The bathroom was still steamy when Jinwoo came in, after Seunghoon's shower. He was so conscious of the fact that the warm tiles under his feet was where Seunghoon stood. Naked. 

He slapped his face harder so the mask could get absorbed into his skin. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the bathroom—

"HOLY SHI—" Seunghoon almost ran into him, but the look of absolute fright on his face had Jinwoo laughing. "You scared me!" Hand on his chest, he stepped closer to Jinwoo and touched the goopy cloth curiously.

"It's a face mask." Jinwoo cackled. "Want one?" 

That's how they ended up sitting on the bed with face masks on. "We look ridiculous." Jinwoo took out his phone and sidled closer to Seunghoon to take a picture. 

“Try the panda filter.” Seunghoon suggested and Jinwoo tried it. It couldn’t detect their faces.

(Mrs. Lee) 

Her lips trembled as she prayed thanks to God. 

Finally, after a long time, her son was laughing again. 

39 (J) 

Jinwoo woke up pleasantly warm. It’s been a while since he felt an absolute sense of well being. He snuggled closer to his pillow. It smelled so nice and fresh. It smelled like his body wash but better. He made a sound of contentment in his throat. 

As his consciousness slowly seeped in, he noticed the weight that was draped over his waist. The warmth pressed to his back. And the hard… 

His eyes snapped open. Seunghoon’s hand was splayed possessively over Jinwoo’s stomach, fingers precariously close to his own… erm… 

He tried to gather his bearings. Last night. What happened last night? He remembered saying good night after they peeled off their masks and him inwardly hoping that he didn’t bother Seunghoon with his occasional snoring. 

Whatever they ended up doing in their sleep was totally unintentional. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood as Seunghoon’s soft breath drifted over his skin. He carefully extricated himself from Seunghoon’s hold, heart almost stopping when Seunghoon’s arm momentarily tightened around him and released. He chanted prayers in his head to cleanse his mind of dirty thoughts as Seunghoon’s  _ friend  _ that was always awake in the morning brushed Jinwoo’s tailbone. 

When he was finally free, he padded quietly to the bathroom to do his business, grabbed a random shirt to wear over his shorts and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. 

40 (S) 

Seunghoon stretched languidly, bones and joints popping pleasantly. He felt well rested. He had to ask Jinwoo what mattress he had so he could also get one. It was amazing to wake up without his body protesting the hours of inactivity. 

He got up, tidied the bed, freshened up and went downstairs. 

Jinwoo was in the living room, sitting on his haunches, putting on moon shaped things under Seungyoon’s eyes, the younger was still passed out. 

“You had too much salt last night, your face is puffy.” Jinwoo muttered, squishing Seungyoon’s face between his palms. Seungyoon grumbled, cracking his eyes open. “Wake up.” Jinwoo said unnecessarily and straightened. 

Seunghoon stood there arrested as he realized that Jinwoo was wearing his shirt from yesterday. The yellow one with the stupid banana print. Whatever shorts he was wearing made it seem like he wasn’t wearing shorts at all. Just shapely pale legs. 

41 (S) 

“Stop gawking at Jinwoo and greet your mother good morning.” His mother’s voice behind him, Seunghoon turned around and gave her a dutiful kiss on the cheek. Then he remembered his temper from yesterday. “Sorry mom.” He said, and she patted his cheek with a smile. 

“Brrrreakfassst.” Seunghoon’s scratchy voice had them all moving again. Their youngest needed to be fed. And spoiled. 

Going to Jinwoo’s, who was cutting up fruits for them, Seunghoon quickly pressed a kiss on top of his head. “Morning.” He said roughly. He pretended to not see how pink Jinwoo’s cheeks were. 

42 (S) 

“If I didn’t set you guys up myself, I would’ve thought you were married for reals.” Seungyoon said through a mouthful of slurpee. 

They were on their way back from the market after Seunghoon’s mom sent them to buy seafood for lunch. Jinwoo couldn’t come because he had to take a call from his manager, so he and Seungyoon took the bicycle to the town proper.

“You’re a brat.” Seunghoon paddled while Seungyoon sat behind him, his swinging legs making it hard to balance. “Stop moving! We’re gonna fall.” 

Their pretense took on a new level of cohabiting that Seunghoon, for the life of him, could find nothing to complain about. Jinwoo was a restful sleeper. He snored sometimes, but Seunghoon was a deep sleeper so it wasn’t a problem. 

As it were, he was getting the best sleep he had in years. He had gotten used to sleeping less than five hours a day since his accident that to be able to sleep for eight hours or more felt amazing? 

It definitely wasn’t the bed. It was Jinwoo. 

43 (S) 

He couldn’t describe how he felt whenever he woke up with Jinwoo somehow tangled up with him one way or another. Even if they start out with a pillow between them, they gravitated towards each other in their sleep. Sometimes Jinwoo was draped over him. Or he was spooning Jinwoo. Another time he was lying half on top of Jinwoo’s back with his arm curled flat under Jinwoo’s chest. 

They didn’t talk about it. 

They also didn’t acknowledge the fact that they often sported boners upon waking. 

It was a natural thing, okay? 

“I took a picture of you guys while you two were napping on the couch.” Seungyoon mentioned. “It would’ve been sweet if only you didn’t have your hand on Jinwoo-hyung’s ass.” 

That was how Seungyoon ended jogging uphill to Jinwoo’s house.

44 (J) 

They regretfully waved at the ferry that took Seungyoon and Mrs. Lee back to mainland. 

Their stay felt like a long time, yet so short at the same time. Seunghoon’s mother was such a considerate house guest. She definitely warmed up Jinwoo’s house with a lot of homemade food, a fresh supply of kimchi and side dishes. 

“I’m so happy my son married you.” She said smiling and gave Jinwoo a goodbye hug. “Don’t wait too long to visit me okay?” 

Guilt festered as he watched Seunghoon hug his mom, grudgingly promising to consult with his doctors in Busan for referrals. 

The house was quiet with just the two of them. It suddenly felt empty without the daytime dramas and the sounds of cooking in the kitchen. It felt weird not to have Seungyoon just hanging around with his camera, being all silly and talkative. 

“You okay?” A mug of coffee was set in front of him which he gratefully took. 

45 (J) 

“Hmm.” 

“What’s wrong?” Seunghoon asked, sitting across from him, brows furrowed. 

“I’m so sorry for tricking your mom like this.” Jinwoo mumbled, sipping. 

“She’ll get over it.” Seunghoon said noncommittally. 

No she won’t. She won’t get over it. She will never forgive Jinwoo for using her son. Especially if she thought that their arrangement was real in the first place. 

His heart ached. He really did not anticipate this. 

Collateral damage. 

46 (J) 

It didn’t take long for them to visit Busan after all. 

Seunghoon informed him that he needed to go to his hometown for a week or so to consult with his doctors and get a complete physical just so they knew where his body was at. 

“I don’t expect you to come with me, especially now that you’re busy with the new book—“ 

Jinwoo frowned. “What are you talking about? Of course I would go with you.” 

“Are you sure? You probably have deadlines…” 

He worked all days of the week. His manager and editor won’t begrudge him a week off. 

Mrs. Lee was over the moon. She had her housekeeper prepare Seunghoon’s room for occupation but when they arrived, Jinwoo realized that they would have to share a bed yet again. But this time they were in Seunghoon’s childhood room. Being there felt so personal. Intimate. Jinwoo was ill at ease, seeing actual details of Seunghoon’s personal life. 

“We could stay at the apartment I still share with Seungyoon. My room is still available there.” Seunghoon suggested. 

“And offend your mother? I think not.” Jinwoo sniffed. He would just have to bear with his conscience for a week then. 

47 (J) 

He was just getting settled, curling his toes on the heated floor when his phone vibrated. It was a text from Jisoo. 

_ 20:41  _

_ Jichoo: Can we talk?  _

Jinwoo immediately called her. 

“Hey, what’s up?” He asked. Seunghoon, who was just hanging up their clothes in the closet, looked over. 

Jisoo’s voice was hesitant. “Oppa. Please tell me the truth.” 

“I heard that your marriage isn’t real. That it’s just a setup.” 

48 (J)

He was lost. 

Busan was a bustling city but with a nice local feel. He left Seunghoon at the hospital while the tests were being done. In the meantime, he roamed around, finding a market place and buying stuff for the house and also Mrs. Lee.

By the time Jinwoo was content with his purchases, he realized that he was quite lost. The problem was he forgot the name of Seunghoon’s hospital. And there were like… four in the area. 

Just in time, he received a text. 

_ 13:24  _

_ Handsome: Where?  _

He replied.

__ _ Idk. Hehe _

_ 13:25 _

_ Handsome: Landmark?  _

He looked around. 

_ Uh... _

_ Cafe? With… mermaid?  _

_ 13:27 _

_ Handsome: Ok. Stay put.  _

49 (J) 

“Sorry it took so long.” Seunghoon took long strides towards him. The other cafe patrons openly stared. Jinwoo couldn’t blame them when the man was a tall drink of water on a heat wave. They were all thirsty. 

Excluding Jinwoo. Of course he wasn’t. Nah, he wasn’t thirsty. 

“Have you been here a while?” Without a pause, Seunghoon left a kiss on Jinwoo’s shoulder. Jinwoo squeezed both his hands together. 

That was something he was still getting used to. They agreed to be more publicly affectionate ever since Jinwoo told Seunghoon that Jisoo was suspecting something. 

Apparently she overheard Seungyoon on the phone with Mino during a photoshoot, arguing. 

It took quite a bit to convince her that she probably just misheard. 

“Please say you didn’t get married just so Yunhyeong’s family will approve of me.” She said. 

It was exactly the reason, but she didn’t need to know that. She will never find out, not while Jinwoo was alive. 

She suffered enough. Just because of Jinwoo’s rash decision to marry her in order to protect her, he destroyed her chances of ever finding a decent husband because of their divorce. Not that she blamed him for it. 

50 (J) 

Yunhyeong’s family was high profile. They will never accept a divorcee as a daughter in law for their first born son and heir to a prolific pharmaceutical company. While he was quite sure that Yunhyeong loved her and was ready to fight for her, Jisoo wouldn’t be happy if her man lost everything because of her. The family also doubted Jisoo’s ability to bear children due to the length of her marriage to Jinwoo not bearing fruit. 

Archaic as fuck. 

So Jinwoo had to devise a plan to make it seem like Jisoo had no choice but to divorce him. He made it look like it was his fault. 

Well it was. They should never have married. Jisoo was more like a sister. They also never had sex just because they never saw each other like that… 

Seunghoon listened patiently to his fumbling explanation, at a loss how to convince Jisoo so she also won’t blame herself. 

“It’s only natural that she would think that way. I just popped into your life and suddenly we’re married.” Seunghoon said rationally, tilting his head to the side, looking at Jinwoo seriously. 

“Maybe we should kiss more?” 

51 (J)

Jinwoo snapped back to reality when Seunghoon nabbed his coffee. 

“How was it? Everything good?” Jinwoo asked. 

Seunghoon kept his arm around his shoulder as they sat side by side. 

“Yeah.” He forked a big bite of Jinwoo’s cake. 

“What did the doctors say?” 

“Just some alignment issues. Some inflammation. I will go for a round with my chiropractor here, then they will refer me to the doctors in Gwangju so I can continue there.” 

Jinwoo leaned closer to him so he could rub his lower back. “Sorry.” He did notice the stiffness in Seunghoon’s movements sometimes. He felt bad that it took this long for Seunghoon to get proper treatment because of their arrangement. 

“It’s not your fault. I should’ve kept up with physical therapy.” Seunghoon shrugged. 

“Are you in a lot of pain?” Jinwoo’s brows furrowed. 

Jinwoo almost flinched when Seunghoon quickly kissed his forehead. 

“Not anymore.” 

Seunghoon’s lips were warm. But so was Jinwoo’s face. 

52 (J)

It was already midnight and Jinwoo wanted to sob. 

He hasn’t been able to sleep for the past week since they returned from Busan. 

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how comfortable he made his bed, no matter what aromatherapy he put on or music he played. He just. Couldn’t. Sleep. 

And he knew why. None of his routines ever changed. 

Except Seunghoon. 

As weird as it sounded, he missed Seunghoon’s body. 

Sleeping next to him! Just that!

He missed the feeling of not being alone, of being warm and secure. 

He missed the warm arms that pulled him close and held him tight. He missed the steady heartbeat under his ear and the breaths that lulled him to sleep. 

He missed waking up to the soft ‘good mornings’. He missed savoring a few minutes of guilty pleasure, just letting himself lay in Seunghoon’s arms even if both of them knew they shouldn’t. And in a misguided sort of way, Jinwoo let himself bask in the feeling, thinking, “This man chose to stay with me.” 

Jinwoo stared at his ceiling as his eyes smarted and his throat tightened. 

53 (J) 

The door to his room suddenly opened, and Seunghoon strode in, the light coming from the closing door briefly illuminated his face in stark relief. 

“This is ridiculous.” Seunghoon snarled. 

Was he angry? 

Jinwoo squeaked when Seunghoon ripped up his blankets and swiftly entered the bed. 

“What—“ He couldn’t even finish the sentence as Seunghoon gave him no choice but to move to give him space. He then pulled Jinwoo into him and covered them both with the weighted comforter. 

The sudden added warmth of Seunghoon’s body was a shock to Jinwoo’s senses. He felt like a piece of butter thrown on top of a pancake. He melted. 

“So much better.” Seunghoon murmured, the vibrations of his voice tickling Jinwoo’s ear. Definitely better. 

No. Best. 

“You were crying?” Seunghoon gave him a light squeeze as Jinwoo felt his eyes become heavy. He didn’t answer. “That bad huh?” 

_ I missed you,  _ Jinwoo thought. And promptly fell asleep. 

54 (S) 

Seunghoon woke up with his body not feeling like hell. The past week was a nightmare. On top of having to do new exercises to strengthen specific muscle groups to support his back, the lack of sleep made them ten times more difficult. 

He still couldn’t place why Jinwoo of all people had such a restful effect on him. He has slept with multiple people before. He had girlfriends. Seungyoon slept over often when they were younger, but then he was prone to kicking or elbowing him in unpleasant places so… But basically, none of them were compatible with him. 

He sighed, letting the combined scents of their body wash waft over him. Jinwoo was still sleeping, his cheek on Seunghoon’s shoulder, hand curled over his heart. His leg was right in between Seunghoon’s knees and Jinwoo’s foot tucked under both ankles. 

He got used to the intimate positions they got into during sleep. He even consciously positioned Jinwoo at night to optimum comfort. For warmth, of course. The writer didn’t seem to mind. 

He threw in the towel last night after he heard Jinwoo’s continuous tossing and turning. They both looked horrendous during the day, neither of them getting sleep and both of them knowing why. So Seunghoon, as practical as he was, made the decision for them. 

After all, lack of sleep was bad for the health. 

55 (S)

After a few minutes of just laying there, enjoying Jinwoo’s weight on him, he decided it was time to start his day. 

Only to be stopped by Jinwoo who whined when Seunghoon tried to pull away. 

He tried again. Jinwoo’s arms tightened, his brows furrowed in displeasure. He won’t let Seunghoon go. 

Okay then. Five more minutes. 

56 (J)

They made it in the local news. “Award winning writer and former national athlete seen on a date in Busan.” And attached was a picture of them holding hands, Seunghoon looking down at him with a soft smile while Jinwoo was pointing at something. 

For some reason Jinwoo liked the picture a lot. So he downloaded it. And made it his screensaver. 

They were in mainland to meet Jisoo and Yunhyeong for dinner. Jinwoo knew that Jisoo was still suspicious as hell, hence checking up on them like this, even though it was out of the way for her. Still, he brought her favorite special dried fish from town and plum wine made by locals for Yunhyeong. 

Seunghoon had an appointment with his new physical therapist again to assess how his body adapted to the change in exercise. Sometimes Jinwoo joined Seunghoon doing these exercises, they were insanely difficult for a normal person. He always took the time to admire how perfect Seunghoon’s athletic body was. The fact that he could see all the striations of his musculature during these exercises… But too difficult for Jinwoo who was more of a jog and pilates kind of guy. 

They swam in the beach often though. He knew Seunghoon enjoyed the beach a lot with how golden his skin has gotten. At first, Seunghoon kept his shirt on when Jinwoo was there, but eventually just took it off when he felt more comfortable.

Oh lord. Shirtless Seunghoon… He should be in Sports Illustrated. Front page. Centerfold. He cut off his dirty thoughts when his phone vibrated. 

57 (S) 

Seunghoon’s stomach growled. Therapy went well. His body felt warm and supple. Almost like it did before his accident. He left the office, texting Jinwoo who was waiting for him at the library. 

_ 11:26  _

__ _ Hungry _

_ 11:27 Beautiful:  _

_ Want bbq?  _

_ 11:27  _

__ _ Maybe. Seafood?  _

_ 11:28 Beautiful:  _

__ _ I know a place. C u soon.  _

Jinwoo was already waiting for him outside the library. When he was close enough, Jinwoo casually threaded their hands together and led him to this seafood place that he used to go to with his parents. 

Seunghoon listened and also told Jinwoo about the seafood places in Busan that he and Seungyoon liked a lot. “We should go there next time.” He said. 

Jinwoo’s eyes smiled. “Definitely!” 

58 (J) 

Jisoo was definitely on to them. 

She has been asking rather pointed questions that were hidden in such a gentle manner that Jinwoo himself almost fell for it. 

Luckily Seunghoon caught most of them, using his accident as an awkward barrier to prevent further probing. But the woman was tenacious. 

“So you reconnected again during your recovery? That’s so sweet.” Her eyes sharpened. “Jinwoo-oppa was never in Busan during that time, as far as I can remember.” 

Jinwoo audibly sighed. “Jisoo…” 

“I didn’t want him to see me.” Seunghoon said quietly, his smile tight. The table went quiet. Jinwoo tensed. “I didn’t want anyone to see me at the time.” 

“I couldn’t even bear to see myself.” Seunghoon continued. “It took a lot of convincing for me to meet with Jinwoo. And I’m glad I did.” 

Jisoo’s face was stricken. As nosy as she was, Jinwoo knew there wasn’t a malicious bone in her body and this response wasn’t what she was expecting. Yunhyeong put a hand on her shoulder gently. 

“Excuse me.” Seunghoon stood up and made his way to the men’s room. 

The three sat there looking at Seunghoon’s departing figure. 

59 (J) 

Jinwoo’s voice was shaking. “You should know… that man has been through a lot. So give him a break okay? He is very important to me.” He then stood and followed Seunghoon. 

He found him in an alcove sitting area before the restrooms. A slightly secluded nook. 

Seunghoon was seated with his elbows on his knees, fingers steepled between them. He could see the fine sheen of sweat on Seunghoon’s temple, the distant look in his eyes. Jinwoo hated to see it. 

He walked slowly, as one would approach a wounded animal. He then crouched down to his haunches, right in front of Seunghoon so they were face to face. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, even though the man obviously wasn’t. His mouth was drawn tight, and the lines of strain were back in his eyes. 

“Don’t know.” Seunghoon admitted. 

Chest aching, Jinwoo brought his hand to Seunghoon’s face, wiping some of the sweat that beaded on his brow. “I’m sorry. Jisoo means well. I should’ve told her to lay off.” 

Seunghoon shook his head. “I’m glad someone cares for you like that.” Seunghoon caught Jinwoo’s hand on his temple and pressed a soft kiss to his wrist. 

Heart fluttering, Jinwoo put his other hand on Seunghoon’s knee. 

60 (S) 

Jinwoo sat there before him. So close that Seunghoon could actually feel the warmth radiating from him and the smell of his subtle perfume. His big doe eyes wide and concerned, mouth slightly pursed. 

He should’ve gotten used to those questions. He fielded enough of them when they visited Jinwoo’s company. 

But today was different. It wasn’t Jisoo in particular that made him sensitive. It was the fact that every time he went to his physical therapist, every time he tried to do the exercises he used to do before, he was constantly reminded with every failure that his body just wasn’t what it used to be. That it was irreparable. 

That he was broken. 

“I’m sorry.” Jinwoo whispered. 

Seunghoon blinked. Jinwoo’s eyes were glistening, mouth trembling. 

61 (S) 

“Why do you keep saying that?” He stroked Jinwoo’s cheek. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not your fault.” A lone tear fell on Seunghoon’s hand. He stared at it. 

“I shouldn’t have brought you in this situation.” Jinwoo rasped. 

Seunghoon bowed his head, their foreheads meeting. “The alternative would’ve been me sitting in my apartment wondering why I didn’t die.” Jinwoo gasped. 

“So don’t cry for me, okay?” 

Contrary to what he just asked, Jinwoo’s tears fell faster. One after the other, his hands couldn’t keep up the wiping. Jinwoo’s hand tightened on his knee, the other one was on Seunghoon’s arm. He was so beautiful like that. So sweet and kind. He didn’t know what he did to have someone cry for him when he couldn’t cry for himself. 

So Seunghoon did the most logical thing he could. 

He kissed him. 

62 (Jisoo) 

Guilt ate at her. She shouldn’t have meddled too much. Why did she have to be such a bitch? 

“I’m such a bitch.” She admitted. 

Yunhyeong’s arm came around her and gave her a gentle side hug. “There, there. You’re not.” 

That was one thing she appreciated about her fiance is that he was always so sincere, which was a comfort to her, because his words had the power to dispel every bad thing she thought about herself. “It’s because you care for him a lot.” 

Jisoo explained her attachment to Jinwoo early on. The love she had for him was immense but it was that of family rather than a husband. Yunhyeong never dissuaded her from that love. He saw Jinwoo more as Jisoo’s brother rather than competition. 

63 (Jisoo) 

Jisoo stood, “Let me check up on them real quick.” And headed to the direction the other two went.

Not even two minutes later Jisoo came back, face red. “Are they okay?” Yunhyeong inquired. 

“Mhmm.” Jisoo fanned herself. 

She came across something she shouldn’t have seen, but it made her catch her breath. 

Seunghoon arms were locked around Jinwoo, their bodies plastered together, Jinwoo’s hands in Seunghoon’s hair and they were kissing. 

No. They held each other with a desperation that made Jisoo’s heart hurt. As if they couldn’t bear to let each other go. As if their souls were trying to connect through their lips. 

If she had any doubts before, they were well and gone now. 

64 (J) 

_ Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss _

Jinwoo barely caught himself before he filled out an entire page with S’s. He needed to get a grip. He needed to get a grip. 

Seunghoon’s hair was growing out a bit more, it was felt nice and thick in his fingers when he gripped—

Jinwoo, stop. 

He needed to stop thinking about how Seunghoon’s lips felt against his, how his mouth was so gentle and delici—

JINWOO. STOP. 

He slumped over his desk, forehead knocking on the keyboard. How to act normal? 

He luckily woke up before Seunghoon that morning, face burning when he remembered what happened the night before. By some miracle they made it home, what with Jinwoo dazed and confused and… happy? 

He was snuggled against Seunghoon’s back when he became aware that it was daylight. He gave Seunghoon’s back one last nuzzle before hopping into the shower and locking himself in his office. 

65 (J) 

Seunghoon later called Jinwoo down for lunch. 

“It’s gonna be raining a lot soon.” Jinwoo commented as they started eating. 

“Yeah. I need to clear the gutters, some of them are blocked with sand.” Seunghoon expertly took out the bones of the fish and gave some to Jinwoo. 

Seunghoon prepared grilled fish, his mother’s side dishes and egg soup. Jinwoo’s stomach whined, remembering that he was cooped up in his office for hours with only coffee for sustenance. 

“Thanks. I can help you later.” 

“No need. We only have one ladder.” Seunghoon shook his head. 

“It’s rather rickety, maybe we should get a new one?” The last time he used that ladder to pick fruit, he almost fell off it. 

“It should be fine. I checked it this morning.” 

So they weren’t going to address the night before, Jinwoo surmised. It was fine by him. He couldn’t even think of it without combusting. 

66 (J) 

Seunghoon shooed him away when he tried to help with the dishes, saying Jinwoo had to concentrate on his second draft. Jinwoo eventually left him to it, feeling bad, but Seunghoon reminded him he had nothing else to do that day. 

So Jinwoo just sat in his office again, staring out at the sea. The winds were getting cooler. Summer was almost over. They wouldn’t be able to swim out soon. He would have to look into the local swimming pool if they were open year round, Seunghoon would need a place to go exercise during the colder months. 

Colder months huh… 

They’ve been married for three months now. How did time go by so fast? 

His phone suddenly started ringing. It was Jisoo facetiming him. 

“Jichoooo…” He greeted. 

Jisoo’s beaming face was on the screen. “Oh haiiiiii.” She waved. “You look well rested.” She grinned mischievously. 

Jinwoo, catching her drift, flushed. “Woman, I swear one of these days…” He muttered. 

“Okay, okay.” She placated. “The reason I called is to actually apologize for yesterday. Sorry for being so nosy.” She bowed a bit in front of the camera. 

“I was worried okay? Especially when I thought everything was all pretend yada, yada.” 

67 (J)

“But then I saw you guys literally going at it in that corner…” Jisoo gushed, fanning her face. 

Jinwoo’s entire body went cold. She saw them— 

Was that why Seunghoon kissed him? 

His stomach was a lead weight. He swallowed. 

“—I didn’t mean to walk in on you guys, but—“ 

Through numb lips, Jinwoo forced himself to smile. “It’s okay, Jisoo. I know you were just worried. Listen, I’ll have to talk to you later… I need to go.” 

“Oh.” Jisoo looked confused but bid him goodbye. 

Jinwoo sat there staring at the black screen of his phone. 

So the kiss was… just for show? 

He hugged his middle, guts roiling. 

He was mortified. Embarrassed. 

How could he, for one moment, even forget about the nature of their arrangement? 

68 (J) 

And here he was thinking about how perfect the moment was. How good Seunghoon was. How good he felt. How loving—

“So stupid.” He whispered. 

He was so stupid. He forced himself to calm down. To not feel the pain he didn’t have the right to feel anyway. To tamp down the stupid glimmer of hope he briefly felt that maybe… maybe there was something.

There was nothing. It was all an arrangement that benefited both of them. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Seunghoon was just doing what he was supposed to, unlike Jinwoo. 

69 (J) 

It took a long time for him to recover his composure, but he eventually straightened himself. 

He decided that he would act normal. They were still friends, if nothing more. He didn’t think Seunghoon only saw him as an employer at least. 

Mutual respect was there and so was fondness. That should be enough. 

With that in mind, he made his way down to the porch where he knew Seunghoon would be cleaning gutters. 

Standing on the top most step (not advisable) of the ladder, at least six feet off the ground, Seunghoon was scooping away at the fine sand that was carried by the wind that could potentially block the gutters during the incoming rainy weather. 

Jinwoo’s breath caught. Just as he was about to steady the ladder, the contraption wobbled dangerously. 

As if in slow motion Seunghoon started falling. 

Jinwoo’s reflexes had him run under, arms outstretched. 

There was pain. 

Then nothing. 

70 (J) 

He was kept in the hospital overnight. A mild concussion, the doctor said. That and a collection of bruises with varying degrees of severity. The worst one was his shoulder where it hit the floor full force when they both fell, then his left hip.

He lost consciousness for a good twenty seconds, Seunghoon said, who called the island’s only ambulance to take him to the hospital. He held Jinwoo’s hand the entire time, face frozen stiff while mumbling reassurances to Jinwoo. 

Jinwoo woke up for the fourth time that night. This time not woken up by Seunghoon or the nurse who was keeping an eye on him. 

Seunghoon was slouched, face in his hands, a picture of exhaustion. 

“Seunghoon…” Jinwoo croaked. He was also tired after all the tests and the extensive questioning the doctor did. 

The man in question looked up, eyes bloodshot and blank. Jinwoo’s heart clenched. 

71 (J)

“C’mere.” He patted the space beside him. There really wasn’t much, as it was a regular hospital bed. 

“It’s fine. You should sleep.” Seunghoon whispered. 

“Sleep with me.” He whispered back. 

“It’s okay. You should rest.” Seunghoon reached over and started running his fingertips softly over Jinwoo’s brows. 

Unfortunately, just because he was still mostly out of it, and Seunghoon’s touch felt so nice and comforting, Jinwoo forgot about what he was asking and slept again. 

72 (S) 

They were back home the next morning. Jinwoo was told to rest for another few days. Rest meaning no strenuous physical activity, not much visual stimuli and brain exercises. 

Seunghoon did everything as was his routine. Routine was good. It gave him something to do without having to think too much. 

He also went in Jinwoo’s room now and again to make sure he was resting properly. Then again to feed him. Then again to just check. Then to just see him. Then to make sure—

“Seunghoon, just stay with me.” Jinwoo finally said, tone exasperated. 

“I can’t, I still have some chores left—“ He still had a lot to do. Like turn on the washing machine and water the plants. 

Never mind the broken ladder that was still strewn on the porch. He couldn’t bring himself to get to it yet. Maybe later. Maybe when he couldn’t hear the falling metal anymore, along with Jinwoo’s shout—

“The chores can wait.” Jinwoo said firmly. And just like the night before, he patted the side of the bed, this time way more spacious than the hospital bed.

Seunghoon sat by the crook of Jinwoo’s hips. 

73 (S) 

“You look terrible.” 

“Thanks.” Seunghoon huffed a laugh. He knew he looked like something the cat dragged in, but he hasn’t been able to sleep a wink since yesterday. He looked down at Jinwoo who was curled up with a pillow, purple shadows under his eyes along with pallor caused by pain. 

“You know what I mean.” Jinwoo muttered and took Seunghoon’s hand between his own, fingertips gently tracing his calluses. “Are you okay?” 

Seunghoon swallowed. “I should be asking you that.” 

He watched their hands, Jinwoo’s long, pale fingers in contrast with his tanned ones. Smaller and more graceful. He was suddenly reminded of how cold they were yesterday. How Seunghoon gripped those hands and they didn’t automatically squeeze back. 

How Jinwoo was motionless on the ground, his body at an odd angle. 

How he didn’t respond to Seunghoon’s call. 

How for a long time it seemed like he wasn’t breathing—

74 (S)

“Hey… shh. It’s okay. It’s okay.” 

Jinwoo was hugging him. 

Jinwoo was also shaking. 

No. It was him. He couldn’t control the trembles wracking his body. It was as if something was pressing on his lungs and he couldn’t get a full breath in. 

Jinwoo kept talking. He couldn’t hear everything he said, his ears were ringing. The wall beyond Jinwoo’s shoulder went in and out of focus. 

“Shh… —okay…here… I’m— shh…” 

Arms leaden, he desperately wrapped them around Jinwoo’s ribs and held on tight, hands anxiously feeling Jinwoo’s torso, making sure he was intact. 

He pressed his mouth against the base of Jinwoo’s throat, inhaling the scent of his neck. The warmth grounded him more than anything else, along with the reassuring beat of his pulse right against his lips. 

He wanted to treasure that beat. To keep it strong and full of life forever. 

He wanted to keep Jinwoo forever. 

75 (S) 

With only instincts guiding him, his lips arrested Jinwoo’s, wanting to feel him. Consume him. 

The soft warmth of his lips was like a balm to his soul. The sweet taste of him, a firm reminder that yes, he was alive. They were alive. 

“Seunghoon…” His name, an elixir of life. 

He buried his face in Jinwoo’s shoulder and pushed so Jinwoo was on his back and Seunghoon was on top, holding on to him. Jinwoo rubbed his back comfortingly, kneading his tense muscles. 

“Don’t ever do that again.” Seunghoon whispered, his voice rough and strained. 

“Hmm?”

“Don’t ever put yourself in danger like that again.” He ground out.  _ Especially for me. Never for me.  _ “I wouldn’t be able to live if something—“ He cut himself off. Just saying it out loud had him trembling again. 

“I can’t promise that.” Jinwoo said serenely. 

Anguish poured in him. He had to keep Jinwoo safe. He couldn’t let him get hurt. He couldn’t bear it—

He felt Jinwoo’s lips move against his temple. 

“You’re very important to me too.” 

76 (J) 

Jinwoo listened to the first rainfall of the season, letting the muted sound from outside filter through the darkened room. 

Seunghoon was finally sleeping, his head on Jinwoo’s uninjured shoulder, his hand splayed over Jinwoo’s ribs. 

His thoughts were quiet and peaceful as the beginnings of hope slowly seeped into his heart. 

77 (J) 

He watched Seunghoon’s eyelids start to flutter open. He had such short stubby lashes, but his skin was absolutely gorgeous. Smooth and golden. His eyes a limpid black as they regarded Jinwoo back. 

“Hey.” Seunghoon rasped. 

Jinwoo’s heart quickened. “Hey back.” 

Seunghoon’s eyes darted towards the clock. Only an hour passed since they fell asleep. 

“Feel better?” Jinwoo asked, running his fingers through Seunghoon’s fringe. 

“Loads.” Seunghoon hummed. 

They just stared at each other again, both on their sides, face to face. Seunghoon slowly brought the back of his fingers to the high of Jinwoo’s cheek. His skin tingled from the contact, making goosebumps rise on his arms. 

“So pretty…” 

Jinwoo has heard a lot of compliments about his looks before, but none of them affected him as much as Seunghoon’s simple statement did. He looked down, suddenly shy. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

78 (J) 

Time stopped. 

Seunghoon’s face got closer and closer. He could feel the warmth of his breath until all of a sudden his senses were overwhelmed. Soft lips slanted across from his, teasing, entreating until he opened his mouth. 

He was lost. 

Hands cradled the back of his head, tangling with his hair, bringing him impossibly close. Jinwoo moaned, the sound swallowed by Seunghoon’s kiss. He could do nothing but hold on to wherever his hands found purchase. Seunghoon’s wide shoulders, his neck, chest. Jinwoo’s hands went exploring. 

He didn’t know how long they kept at it, all he knew was that he was out of breath and was draped over Seunghoon’s chest, his face tucked to his neck. 

Seunghoon kept his possessive hold on his waist that Jinwoo’s erection was pressed directly against Seunghoon’s hip. Jinwoo didn’t need to open his eyes to know that it was Seunghoon’s boner that was also poking him in the inner thigh. 

79 (J) 

“Doctor said no strenuous activities.” Seunghoon panted. 

Jinwoo whined, lips worrying the skin of Seunghoon’s neck. He tasted nice. Seunghoon bodily lifted him so Jinwoo was on his back, he then proceeded to swaddle Jinwoo in the comforters, limiting all movement. 

“Concussion. Rest.” Seunghoon said seriously, but his chest was heaving with exertion. Jinwoo whined in disappointment. Seunghoon pecked him on the lips. 

“We have plenty of time when you’re well.” 

Jinwoo took that as a promise given. 

80 (J) 

Seunghoon barely slept. 

At first, Jinwoo didn’t notice because of his own condition, but as he felt better and the soreness of his body was almost gone, he realized that Seunghoon was almost always awake when Jinwoo also was. 

They still went to bed together like they usually did, he still woke up cuddled to Seunghoon one way or another, but the other was still fully conscious when Jinwoo inevitably woke up. 

He knew from experience that Seunghoon was a deep sleeper. 

“You aren’t sleeping well.” He said it as a statement rather than a question. 

“I’m fine.” Seunghoon just grinned and skillfully steered the conversation to something else. 

It was obvious he didn’t wish to talk about it, so Jinwoo was going to let it go for the time being. Maybe Seunghoon was just stressed out about his next physical therapy appointment. 

That was what he thought until he woke up one night with Seunghoon in the throes of a nightmare. 

81 (S) TW

He hasn’t dreamed about his accident for a long time. 

It was usually a combination of what his brain perceived happened along with other more fucked up stuff his subconscious could come up with. 

Like him waking up in the hospital with both his legs amputated. 

Or paralyzed neck down. 

Or some other sordid variation. 

This time he dreamed of Jinwoo. 

His sweet, wonderful Jinwoo. 

Crumpled under the wheels of the car. Thrown into the air as the car hit him full speed. Lying there bleeding and broken. 

And Seunghoon could do nothing but watch. He wanted to scream and scream, and scream some more. He wanted to beg. He prayed to God in his head. 

Please. Please spare Jinwoo. 

It was almost bliss to wake up and find Jinwoo curled in his arms or half on top of him. It made him want to weep. Because he finally found that one thing that would make him actually want to die. If something happened to Jinwoo, he most certainly would not survive it. Beyond a shadow of doubt. 

His weakness. His love. 

82 (S)

So he chose not to sleep. 

If he could catch a few winks in between, he could survive on cat naps. Hopefully, his brain will calm down enough and recognize that Jinwoo was okay. He was relatively unscathed aside from the bruises and the concussion. 

He tried not to think of the horrible trip to the hospital, his thoughts going from zero to one hundred, already devising ways to airlift Jinwoo out of the island if it turned out that his injuries were more serious. 

So many complications could have happened— 

_ But they didn’t. Jinwoo is okay.  _

He forced himself to rationalize. That was his way of coping. By using sheer logic. Jinwoo was well. His dreams weren’t real life. 

So he was getting by like that. 

Until he wasn’t. 

83 (J)

Jinwoo woke to the sound of someone throwing up. 

The other side of the bed was empty and cold. Seunghoon. 

Heart pounding, he hastily got up, almost tripping on the blankets. 

He found Seunghoon in the dark bathroom, crouched over the toilet as it flushed. Jinwoo wet a small towel and knelt beside Seunghoon.

“How…” He trailed off. It was a stupid question to ask an obviously sick man how he felt. 

“Like shit.” Seunghoon answered anyway. 

Jinwoo made a sound of sympathy and wiped Seunghoon’s face gently. The dim moonlight coming from the window was enough for him to see the strained cast of Seunghoon’s face. 

“Shower.” Seunghoon stood tiredly and started stripping. 

84 (J)

He could do nothing but stare. 

He wasn’t ready? 

Like he was in the uncomfortable place between concern and lust, because holy cannoli, the man was ripped. 

But he also looked bone tired. As if it took everything in him to remain standing. 

Concern overrode his impure thoughts. 

“Jinwoo.” Seunghoon muttered. “Join me.” He turned on the shower and looked expectantly back at him. 

Gulping, Jinwoo took off his clothes too, hands shaking, because he might be in shape, but he wasn’t as toned as Seunghoon. He definitely was no national athlete. 

He stepped into the shower and faced Seunghoon, the warm water coursing over his back. It felt strange to be in the bathroom without any light on but the moon.

Seunghoon looked down at him and smiled. Jinwoo felt genuine palpitations. 

“You’re even more beautiful than I imagined.” 

85 (J)

He pressed Seunghoon’s head to his chest, fingers softly dragging through his thick hair. 

Finally after what seemed like the longest time, he got Seunghoon to sleep. He knew that he hadn't been sleeping well, most especially after Jinwoo’s concussion. 

Nightmares, Seunghoon admitted, but when Jinwoo asked about them, he wouldn’t say anything. He would tell Jinwoo in his own time, so all he could do now is be there for him and make sure his body was alright in the meantime. 

Speaking of body, Seunghoon was so warm. Jinwoo luxuriated being surrounded by his smooth, _ bare  _ skin. He genuinely enjoyed showering with him. They ended up soaping each other. Seunghoon had a thing for shampooing Jinwoo’s hair, saying that the long strands felt nice. Jinwoo returned the favor, gentling his touches when Seunghoon actually flinched because of his headache. 

“Let me take care of you.” Jinwoo said, when he was drying them off. 

“I should be the one taking care of you.” Seunghoon grinned ruefully. 

“You can spoil me later.” Jinwoo winked. 

86 (J)

When Seunghoon eventually slept, satisfaction coursed through him. Seunghoon trusted him enough to guard him from his nightmares. Jinwoo would be damned before he would risk waking up Seunghoon when he needed as much rest as he can get. 

So he prayed. He prayed that Seunghoon’s dreams be good to him. He prayed that Seunghoon could rest even if just for a couple of hours.

And maybe then he could broach the subject to Seunghoon about seeking help. 

87 (S) 

He didn’t know what it was about Jinwoo that somehow magically made him feel better? 

All he knew was that he was well rested and… happy? 

He sleepily sighed and ran his palms absently over smooth, silky skin. Naked skin. He opened his eyes and found Jinwoo staring back at him. 

“Morning.” He murmured. 

Jinwoo dimpled. “Afternoon.” He corrected. 

Wow. He slept that long. “You’re amazing.” He breathed, lightly hugging Jinwoo’s torso. 

Jinwoo actually laughed. “Well, the right side of my body is rather numb. You slept like a log.” 

Seunghoon got up right away, and chafed Jinwoo’s arm. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay. I’m glad you slept well. I was getting worried.” Jinwoo caught his hands and also sat up. The blanket slipped from his shoulders, exposing his milky skin that in broad daylight had Seunghoon transfixed. He was like a marble statue, delicately sculpted, lovingly rendered.

Jinwoo’s hair tousled and cheeks pink, Seungoon could only come up with this line from a song. 

_ Yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen.  _

88 (J)

They were on the mainland again. Seunghoon asked him to accompany him to his chiropractor appointment. The first time he asked Jinwoo to stay throughout the visit. 

Perks of being husbands, Jinwoo was allowed into the clinic. This new chiropractor was named Bobby. A surprisingly young looking guy, very engaging and handsome. 

He kept a steady stream of conversation, all the while Jinwoo flinched at every demonic sounding crack that came from Seunghoon’s bones, along with pained sounding groans. 

Jinwoo felt both concerned and protective. What if Bobby was hurting Seunghoon rather than helping? He didn’t know Bobby’s qualifications, if he was reputable, what if— 

“All done.” Bobby patted Seunghoon’s back soothingly. “Take a few minutes to adjust to the alignments before you stand. Rest a bit.” 

Seunghoon just nodded, out of breath. He lay on the alignment bench, eyes closed. 

Jinwoo hovered anxiously. “Are you okay?” 

Seunghoon opened his eyes and smiled. Less strained than before. So maybe Bobby did know what he was doing. 

89 (S) 

They walked hand in hand on the way to their favorite seafood restaurant. It was a treat for them to go there as it seemed like their travels to the mainland were always stressful. 

Jinwoo was humming under his breath, visibly happy that the appointment went well. 

Seunghoon felt lighter. 

“Seunghoon-hyung!” 

They both turned to the voice. Seunghoon froze. 

He knew that boy. 

He was wearing the Korean National Team’s jacket. 

90 (J)

His name was Choi Raesung. A very nice boy. So nice that Seunghoon actually smiled and shook his hand. The boy hugged him. 

“Seunghoon hyung was my mentor before I tried out for the National Team.” He said through a mouthful of food. 

They took him to the seafood place with them since it seemed rude to just say hi and go. Seunghoon was interacting just fine but Jinwoo could see the blankness that was encroaching on his face. And the fact that he almost refused to look directly at Raesung’s jacket. 

“I didn’t do much…” Seunghoon murmured. 

“Hyung you told me my weaknesses and gave me pointers on how to fix them.” Raesung insisted. Seunghoon just laughed and put more grilled octopus on the boy’s plate. “I pestered him for his number and he let me call him a lot.” 

“You know he would actually go to my competitions? I swear it was so funny to see my coach that starstruck.” 

Jinwoo felt warm at the respect the boy obviously had for Seunghoon. 

91 (J)

Jinwoo held on tightly to Seunghoon’s arm as they rode the ferry to the island. The wind was still carrying the warmth of the fading summer. 

“I’ve seen your videos.” Jinwoo commented. He didn’t know how safe it was to talk about it with Seunghoon. He didn’t know how he would react. 

“Yeah?” Seunghoon turned to him, his smile just a touch crooked. 

“It was like you could fly.” The tricks Seunghoon did were death defying. Only someone with absolutely no fear make those moves, in Jinwoo’s opinion. 

At the time, Seunghoon probably didn’t have any fear. 

“Have you… considered—“ He cut himself off. 

Seunghoon looked away. 

“I tried.” 

Jinwoo held on to his waist. 

“My doctors advised against it, saying my spine was compromised. They said to get my strength back up and resume my normal life instead.” Jinwoo’s heart ached for him. He knew all the potential Seunghoon had. To this day, he was still being mentioned in the news as someone who was unparalleled and could’ve gone so far. 

“That was my normal life. How can I resume what’s gone?” 

92 (S) 

They showered together that night. Jinwoo let him do the soaping this time. 

“We should just do this all the time. Save water. Save mother nature.” Seunghoon breathed, Jinwoo’s cheekbone pressed against his chin. 

“Mhmm.” 

Seunghoon’s hands coasted up and down his slender back then slid down, down… 

Peaches. 

That was the smell of their new body wash. It smelled better on Jinwoo than on him, but he wasn’t complaining. 

Jinwoo lifted his face. 

An invitation. RSVP. 

Seunghoon accepted, slanting their mouths together and delving deep. Jinwoo gasped, stealing some air from Seunghoon’s lungs. 

Literally breathless. 

93 (J) 

He traced random patterns on Seunghoon’s broad chest. They were exhausted from their activities that day but still both awake somehow. 

“Have you ever talked to your doctor about your recurring nightmares?” 

“Yeah.” Seunghoon paused then turned so he could tuck Jinwoo closer to his body. 

“I used to have a psychologist. But I was so angry I couldn’t talk back then.” 

Seunghoon proceeded to tell him of the months of painful recovery and physical therapy. How he wouldn’t talk about his emotions because he thought he was going insane. 

“The girl that hit me with her car… she was texting and driving.” 

Jinwoo saw that in the news. Back when he had no idea who Seunghoon was. When he had his own divorce to deal with. When he didn’t really care. 

“Because of one text that could’ve waited…” Seunghoon’s voice got tight. 

Jinwoo shuffled closer, hand flattening over Seunghoon’s heart, feeling the heavy beats under his palm. 

“I was in a coma for days.” He said bitterly. “When they told me about my injuries, the first thing I said was, ‘can you fix it?’” 

94 (S) TW

It was the first time Seunghoon ever talked about his accident without feeling overwhelming anger and other negative emotions. It had a lot to do with Jinwoo who was quietly crying into his shoulder. 

Then he decided to finally verbalize the thoughts that were most harmful during his recovery. 

“The girl killed herself. She felt so bad.” 

At that time Seunghoon couldn’t face the parents of the girl. He didn’t know how to feel for them. Their daughter made a big mistake, but took that route to make up for it. 

But she also stole Seunghoon’s right to be angry. 

How can one be angry at someone who died? 

How can his mother berate the girl’s parents when their own daughter died? 

How can Seunghoon kill himself when he saw what it did to the girl’s parents? 

So yeah, he was angry as hell. 

95 (J)

Jinwoo was scared. 

Not of Seunghoon. But of what could have happened. 

His mind could not grasp the enormity of what it would be like if Seunghoon ceased to exist. He could not even comprehend the strength it took to recover the way he did. 

When all the doctors said that he would never walk properly again, there he was, defying all of them.

“Thank you.” Jinwoo whispered to Seunghoon’s body. For surviving. For living. 

Seunghoon’s fingers gently grasped his hair and tilted his face up. Jinwoo could see the glint in his eyes, warm and tender. 

“No, thank you for keeping me.” 

96 (S)

The rain raged on for the next couple of days. They did nothing but watch tv, exercise, read books, eat and other things. 

Jinwoo sent his publisher another manuscript to be reviewed, so he was just mostly watching dramas during his break. Seunghoon who wasn’t really a fan of them watched them anyway, if it meant having Jinwoo lean on him the entire time. 

He still wasn’t sleeping well but it was getting a bit better. He knew that the nightmares will always revisit him, but they do subside at some point. They were just something he had to deal with now. 

He was scrubbing the grill when his phone rang. It was Raesung. 

“Hyuuuung!” His cheerful greeting reminded him of Seungyoon. 

“I have extra tickets to this ski resort where we will be training for the winter games. My coach said to invite you and Jinwoo hyung and some other people you’d like to take too!” 

97 (J) 

“So they closed off the red zones for the team huh…” Seunghoon mumbled. 

They checked in to their room, upgraded into a luxury suite because the manager recognized Seunghoon. “Mr. Lee, it’s been a while!” The man seemed genuinely glad to see them. 

Jinwoo wondered how popular Seunghoon actually was. The moment they landed, the locals knew him it seemed. Even the younger crowd pointed at them and some even took pictures. 

When Jinwoo pointed this out to Seunghoon, he shrugged. 

“You do realize you are also eye-catching?” Seunghoon said. “You don’t know how many people I glared at since we met.” 

Jinwoo looked back at him sharply. 

“So you liked me for that long?” 

Seunghoon suddenly became busy with the tourist map, showing him where they can go for dinner and also the intermediate slopes he and Jinwoo can try for tomorrow. 

Jinwoo let it slide, knowing that Seunghoon’s red ears and cheeks had nothing to do with the cold weather. 

98 (S) 

“Hyuuuuuuuuung!” They got hit by a yellow cannonball. 

Seungyoon finally arrived, probably lugging more camera equipment than is sensible. “Did you check in already?” They hugged their friend in turns. 

“Yes! I got a suite! The manager remembers me!” 

Seungyoon used to tag along to a lot of Seunghoon’s games. They were almost inseparable during their school breaks. 

They explored the area a bit, enjoying the local stores, buying souvenirs for the house and whatnot. 

It was a little bit harder to touch Jinwoo now that Seungyoon was right in the middle of them like their cockblocking child. To add insult to injury, Seungyoon was now holding on to Jinwoo’s arm, being his natural clingy. 

At some point, Seunghoon pulled him away, putting an arm around his shoulders, pretending to show him something interesting. 

“We’ve seen this a thousand times already, hyung.” Seungyoon said. Then a mischievous glint entered his eyes. “Are you jealous?” 

Seunghoon shot him an irritated scowl. “Yes.” 

After that, Seungyoon stopped his antics, but wouldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear. 

What a brat. 

99 (J) 

It was only a matter of time before they crossed paths with the National Team. 

They spent the day exploring with Seungyoon who had the boundless energy of a puppy and a five year old. They took a brief nap in the afternoon then refreshed themselves for dinner. 

Seunghoon, who was good at planning stuff, had the foresight to reserve them a table at the hotel’s restaurant. Jinwoo was glad because he saw the long queue of people waiting to be seated. 

They were enjoying their meal, with Seungyoon stopping in between bites to take pictures with his film camera, when a group of people came in. They were wearing the familiar uniform Jinwoo has seen on Raesung. 

Seunghoon put down his utensils. Jinwoo stopped sipping his wine. Seungyoon snapped pictures. 

“Lee Seunghoon!” 

It was an older gentleman wearing the same jacket, but had a name plate on. 

_ Coach _

100 (S) 

Seunghoon stood, recognizing the voice of command. The voice of someone he respected. Someone he considered a father figure. 

The group of athletes parted. 

And there stood his old coach. 

Stern and strict, he put the fear of God in Seunghoon when he was an athlete. But he taught Seunghoon the value of perseverance and cunning. How natural talent can only get him so far, but hard work can get him farther. 

Seunghoon refused to see him when the doctors told him he couldn’t compete anymore. It was like losing his father again.

“Well aren’t you going to greet this old man?” He barked. 

Seunghoon stepped closer and bowed lower than the ninety degrees of respect. When he came up, his arm was grasped roughly and found himself pulled into a hard hug. 

Seunghoon’s eyes stung. His throat was so tight he couldn’t say anything. 

“My boy.” The old man muttered, patting his back. 

“My boy.” 

101 (J) 

The look in Seunghoon’s eyes when his former coach hugged him hurt Jinwoo to the core. 

He looked shattered. 

It felt like a long time, but the two finally pulled away and gathered their composure. 

“You look healthy.” The coach brusquely patted Seunghoon’s cheeks then his shoulders, checking him over. 

“I feel better.” Seunghoon admitted and then turned to Jinwoo. 

He already recognized that look on Seunghoon’s face whenever he felt emotionally unstable. Jinwoo immediately stood next to him. 

“I’m sure you saw the news. I got married, coach. This is my husband, Kim Jinwoo.” Seunghoon introduced them. “Jinwoo, this is my old coach, Mr. Baek.” 

Jinwoo shook hands with the man, but then stepped close to Seunghoon’s side. 

“So you’re the one that got him.” Mr. Baek laughed. “That’s good he’s finally settled. I thought he was going to be a bachelor forever. It’s not for the lack of other people trying either.”

“Coach!”

102 (J)

Seunghoon came back to their suite smelling like soju that night. Jinwoo turned in earlier, he was actually tired. Seungyoon turned in too. Seunghoon looked like he wanted to join Jinwoo so bad, but his coach had him join him for a few drinks instead. 

Jinwoo cracked his eyes open to see Seunghoon stripping his clothes and tiredly climbing into their bed. 

“Sorry… I want to shower but... too tired…” Seunghoon slurred, crawling over to Jinwoo, making a quick work of gathering and positioning him so they were cuddled together. 

“S’okay.” Jinwoo patted his back. Seunghoon always smelled clean anyway. 

Then he felt Seunghoon’s lips on his neck, nuzzling softly. Little kisses. His hands found the curve of Jinwoo’s hip bone and the hollow under it. 

Jinwoo gasped. 

He then faced Seunghoon and returned the favor. 

103 (S)

Jinwoo knew how to dress himself. 

And he did this to a blinding perfection without even trying hard. 

They agreed to meet at the lobby after Seunghoon finished his daily workout at the gym. Jinwoo strolled down with a white turtleneck and beige slacks, his coat was draped over his arm. He had two coffees in his hands. 

“Hey there handsome.” He gave Seunghoon a peck on the cheek, totally oblivious to the stares they got. 

“Sup beautiful.” Seunghoon gratefully took the coffee. 

“Eurughg!” Seungyoon’s voice came behind them. “You two are gross. Why am I third wheeling on your honeymoon again?” 

Seunghoon grabbed Seungyoon by the head and started knuckling his crown like he did when they were younger. “Because you’re my most favorite friend ever.” He ground out while Seungyoon whined to Jinwoo for help. 

104 (J) 

The breakfast area was not yet busy since it was still somewhat early, but as they neared the buffet, ahead of them were some of the athletes from yesterday and they were talking. 

“You saw how coach Baek treated him? I swear that man never smiled at me even once.” 

“Was he really that good?” 

“Yeah, he was already guaranteed to be part of the olympic team if it wasn’t for his accident.” 

Seunghoon stiffened beside him. Jinwoo took his hand and held on. 

“I’m sure he’s just overrated.” One scoffed. “Three years is a long time. New tricks are made every day. Pretty sure our skills are more advanced than a glorified has been.” 

Unmitigated anger suddenly filled Jinwoo. He looked at that asshole’s face to remember him. Skinny, pimpled with eyes placed close together. Noted. 

Another asshole piped in. “Who cares about him? We are still here, part of the team, competing, while his career already ended.” Tall, dumb and ugly. Noted. 

105 (J) 

All of a sudden, Seungyoon was right in the middle of the athletes with his breakfast plate, stealing a croissant from tall, dumb and ugly’s own plate. 

“Oh I don’t know. Which career do you mean? Because as far as I know, Lee Seunghoon only retired from snowboarding, but he is still a published biologist.” He said blithely. 

“Might wanna consider other career paths when you guys become the has beens. You never know it might come sooner than later. I’ve seen you guys and let’s just say… it wasn’t very encouraging. Don’t quit your day jobs, kay?” With that, Seungyoon walked back to their table calmly as if he didn’t just deliver the setdown of the century. 

They athletes grumbled amongst themselves and even had the grace to look ashamed when they realized Seunghoon and Jinwoo were right behind them when they were talking shit. 

Seunghoon was shaking with silent laughter beside him. “Seungyoon, I swear to God, that kid…” 

Jinwoo also laughed. But then realized what Seungyoon said. “Wait, you’re a biologist?” 

“Uh… I guess?” 

106 (Yoon) 

He stabbed his pancake angrily. He didn’t even know why he took that much food when he wasn’t a breakfast type of person. Still he stacked a bite with bacon, runny egg and pancake, stuffing his mouth to full capacity. 

He hated it. 

He hated that his hyung had to hear what those assholes said. 

He hated that Seunghoon was being labeled a ‘has been’ when his talent and skills were incomparable to this day. No one else was able to do the things he did back when he was active. 

Those kids were too arrogant for their own good. 

They didn’t know how his hyung struggled. How much was taken from him. How he almost died. How he didn’t want to live after. How he struggled to live after. Just because Seungyoon begged him.

They didn’t know how intelligent he was. How kind. How he took Seungyoon in when he had no one. 

They didn’t know how honorable he was. How he stood up for Seungyoon when no one was on his side. 

For them to belittle all of that, close enough for his hyung to hear—

He hated it. He hated them. 

107 (Yoon) 

His breakfast blurred in front of him. Everything he ate felt stuck in his throat. 

Then he felt a warmth on his side, affectionate fingers squeezing his earlobe lightly. And his gentle voice. 

“It’s okay, Seungyoon-ah. Hyung is okay. Thank you for defending me.” 

His lips trembled. He leaned his head to the side, resting lightly on his hyung’s shoulder. He saw Jinwoo at the corner of his eye, discreetly seated across from them, eating breakfast as if Seungyoon didn’t have a mini meltdown over an altercation.

At first he felt guilty for setting everything up, potentially messing up Jinwoo and Seunghoon’s life. But seeing them together, Seungyoon knew he made the right choice even if it was misguided and selfish of him. 

108 (S) 

They were all geared up to finally snowboard. Jinwoo surprised Seunghoon that he was actually intermediate to almost advanced level in snowboarding.

“Jisoo and I went often. She liked to ski.” Was his explanation. 

Seunghoon did his stretches, teaching Jinwoo and Seungyoon how to do it properly to prevent strain. Raesung finally showed up. 

“Hyung!” He waved to them. 

“Is that Raesung?” Seungyoon’s eyes widened. “That boy you used to mentor? Oh my god, he grew so much?” The two greeted each other like long lost friends. 

“Coach Baek and my coach asked if you can watch the team train today.” Raesung said, wide eyed and excited. 

He knew that was coming. That was why he was invited in the first place. The national team’s management actually asked if he could coach for the team a year and a half after his accident, but he was too bitter at the time, he didn’t even acknowledge their inquiries, which were admittedly insensitive. 

Jinwoo shot him a worried look. Seunghoon squeezed his waist. He was fine. He could do it. 

109 (J) 

Jinwoo watched as the entire national team bowed to Seunghoon, thanking him for attending. The offenders from that morning were lingering towards the back while the coaches chatted Seunghoon up. 

As the training commenced, Seunghoon watched with rapt attention, giving comments to the coaches, Jinwoo saw the tall and dumb one approach huddle. 

“Coach, I don’t know if it might be too much to ask, but can Mr. Lee, maybe show us his techniques on the boardercross.” 

Jinwoo could tell that the guy was up to no good. He immediately stiffened, ready to extricate Seunghoon from that situation, but Seungyoon’s hand caught his wrist. 

“It’s okay, hyung.” Seungyoon said softly. “Trust him.” 

He nervously stood as Seunghoon strapped on his gear, board under his arm. Coach Beak then walked with him to the starting post while the other athletes also got ready. 

Jinwoo’s hands were so cold they were aching even with the special gloves Seunghon got for him. 

Suddenly, Seunghoon broke away from his former coach and strode to Jinwoo’s direction purposely. His strong arm snagged Jinwoo’s waist, dragging him to his body and gave him a soul searing kiss in front of everyone and their mother. 

It was over before Jinwoo realized it. 

“For good luck.” Seunghoon grinned devilishly. 

110 (S)

His body still remembered everything. The smell, the feel, even the taste of the crisp air. It was all a familiar feeling. Even the voice of his coach. The only difference was when he looked at the man and the obvious signs of aging showed. Was three years really that long? Or were the lines of stress and newly sprouted grays Seunghoon’s fault? 

“Listen here son, don’t force yourself, okay? I know you have it in you, but don’t overdo it.” Coach Baek said seriously. “Winning is not important. You already won by living.” 

Seunghoon laughed. “Geez, what happened to my old coach that told me to fucking destroy my opponents? You’re getting soft, old man.” He clapped him on the shoulder. 

The older man huffed a laugh. “You’re right. Fine. Show those kids how an Olympic athlete does it then.” The spark was back in his eyes that Seunghoon didn’t realize wasn’t there. 

All of a sudden he was in his prime again. He could do anything again. It was a dangerous mindset. But it was the mindset of an elite athlete. 

He knew logically that boardercross was something his body could still handle. He tried it with Seungyoon the year before. It focused more on speed rather than tricks which was Seunghoon’s former expertise. He couldn’t sustain it repeatedly for competitions, but he could do it. 

“Make them eat snow.” 

111 (S) 

He wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t nervous. He was up against trained athletes but he hasn’t been on the board for a while. 

But as they all lined up on the starting starting line waiting for the door to drop, the familiar adrenaline coursed in his body. His muscles warmed and ready. And when that door finally dropped — 

_ He flew.  _

112 (J)

Jinwoo was running. Running flat out to the base of the slope. His eyes were streaming. Seunghoon. Seunghoon. Seunghoon. 

He won. 

He won. 

His Seunghoon won! 

Jinwoo literally jumped on him, Seunghoon barely had time to catch him as they both fell backwards into the softer snow. 

“You brilliant, crazy man!” Jinwoo peppered his face with kisses. “Oh my God. Oh my God. You did it. Oh my God, I love you so much.” 

Jinwoo didn’t realize what he said until Seunghoon grabbed his face and stared at him. 

He then smiled and claimed Jinwoo’s lips in victory.

113 (S) 

The boys didn’t look too happy that they lost to a retired athlete. 

“The disparity.” Seungyoon sassily said. “Too arrogant when they haven’t even won shit yet.” 

“Shh…” Seunghoon patted his friend’s shoulder. He watched as the coaches lectured the athletes for being too complacent. He couldn’t blame them, Seunghoon beat all of them by a good two seconds. And in a world where a millisecond is the difference between a gold and a silver, two seconds is like the difference between a pro and a pleb. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Jinwoo told him he loved him. 

Maybe it was spur of the moment. 

But Jinwoo was not one to say anything lightly. 

His heart was pounding for other reasons now. Mainly itching to get Jinwoo alone and confirm what he heard. 

However, Seungyoon wanted to go out for celebratory dinner after the training and he relented, because obviously there were a lot of things to celebrate. 

114 (S) 

Jinwoo, he discovered, had the alcohol tolerance of four Jack Sparrows and Legolas. While Seunghoon got embarrassingly drunk after half a bottle of soju the day before, he just settled with a beer during dinner time because he wanted to be relaxed but still coherent. 

Jinwoo on the other hand, took shot after shot with Seungyoon, who was blabbing on about unrequited love and cameras. 

Finally they were alone. 

“Hey there, Mr. Biologist…” Jinwoo’s smile took on a sultry tilt, hands going over his winter jacket, deftly unzipping. 

“Are you drunk?” Seunghoon asked, stopping Jinwoo’s hands, but they were too fast. 

“Hmm… no.” Jinwoo started unzipping  _ his  _ jacket. 

“But I do feel  _ very… happy. _ ” 

Layer after layer stripped off, Seunghoon could only stare as beautiful skin slowly got exposed. 

“Mr. Biologist… can you teach me all about…” he walked to the bathroom “—bacteria and how to wash them off?” 

Seunghoon would have laughed if he wasn’t so hard. 

Only Jinwoo could make bacteria sound so sexy. He followed the writer into the shower and did a thorough demonstration. 

115 (J) 

After the excitement of the ski resort trip, they were more than ready to go back home. Seungyoon headed out a day early, leaving Seunghoon and Jinwoo all to themselves. 

They really enjoyed the trip. 

Coach Baek made Seunghoon promise to call him once in a while, and maybe come out for drinks, inviting Jinwoo along because Seunghoon was a useless lightweight. Raesung tearfully promised to do his best and that he will one day qualify for the Olympic team. The athletes were more respectful towards Seunghoon for the rest of the trip, learning a valuable lesson of never underestimating your opponent. 

“About time those kids ate humble pie.” Coach Baek said. 

They were on the train headed home. Jinwoo was tired and so was Seunghoon. They shared a big cup of hot chocolate and cuddled in their seat, not giving a shit that the lady from the aisle across was shooting them dirty looks. 

“That was nice.” Jinwoo yawned, curling up against Seunghoon, swinging his legs over Seunghoon’s thigh. Seunghoon’s arm came around his shoulders and pulled him closer, almost on his lap. Jinwoo then propped his feet on their bags on the floor so his weight wasn’t fully supported by Seunghoon. 

It was little adjustments like that, that made cuddling with Seunghoon so comfortable. Seunghoon then arranged their coats over them for additional warmth. Jinwoo sighed with contentment.

116 (J) 

Life went on as normal. Jinwoo finished his manuscript and it was supposed to be published as the second installment of the book he had written earlier. Already he was being contacted by producers whether they could adapt the books into dramas. His caveat before he allowed rights to his stories was that he should know who will direct it. He then will look at the director’s previous work to see how faithful they were to the story. 

Seunghoon seemed to be doing stuff for himself now. Before he just focused on doing housework and making life easy for Jinwoo. Well, he still did that to an extent, but Jinwoo objected whenever Seunghoon took on too many chores so they often just did chores together, which made everything faster and more fun. 

He interrogated Seunghoon about his Biology degree too. After Seungyoon spilled the beans a few weeks earlier, he found out that Seunghoon apparently graduated from a university in Busan that specialized in sciences. He actually graduated a year and a half early because he was just a genius like that. He was roped in by his college professor to help out with research on aquatic life during his downtime from training, hence he was also a published biologist. 

117 (J)

These accomplishments never ceased to amaze Jinwoo. “This isn’t fair. How are you such a jock but a genius too? What happened to stereotypes? I need a refund!” Jinwoo pouted when Seunghoon grudgingly admitted to writing several articles for NatGeo while they were making lunch. 

“For what it’s worth, you’re also an anti stereotype.” Seunghoon said, smiling at Jinwoo’s questioning look. “You’re as beautiful as you’re kind. Honorable. Self sacrificing. Generous without expecting anything in return.” 

Jinwoo was flustered. He was never praised like this to his face before and he didn’t know how to handle it. “You have a jealous streak though. I think Rosie is afraid of you.” 

Rosie was Seunghoon’s former teammate, also a snowboarder specializing in Women’s freestyle. Pretty, friendly, Jinwoo hated her on sight. 

“She was too close.” Jinwoo huffed. 

Seunghoon laughed, hugging Jinwoo from behind, kissing the back of his neck. Jinwoo felt his irritation wane. 

“She was raised abroad. But she is way more affectionate to her girlfriend Lisa.” Seunghoon explained. “Besides, how can I look anywhere else when no one compares to you?” 

Jinwoo turned around and grabbed Seunghoon by the collar, catching his mouth roughly.

Lunch was slightly overcooked, but they made do. 

118 (J)

The local university contacted Seunghoon and asked if he would like to teach a few classes a week. They also had a research team that was currently doing a paper on the effects of this new breed of migratory birds on local wildlife and they were looking for a consultant. 

Seunghoon was hesitant at first. He didn’t really want to commit to anything he might not be ready for, and Jinwoo understood. He just let Seunghoon decide that on his own. Eventually, he agreed to doing two classes a week and helping the research team in the afternoon. 

Jinwoo felt the silence of the house whenever Seunghoon was gone on tuesdays and thursdays, but they developed this habit of Jinwoo waking up early to see Seunghoon off to the ferry terminal, and waiting for the afternoon ferry bringing Seunghoon home. 

Seunghoon usually brought home dinner whenever he headed out to the mainland. Jinwoo looked forward to their conversations on those days, Seunghoon telling him about his students and peers. About the peculiarities in their findings. In turn Jinwoo also told him about the development in his stories and the plans for the new drama. 

“You’ll be my plus one to the premier okay? I can’t wait to see you in a tux.” Jinwoo said. 

“I can’t wait to see you out of one.” Seunghoon grinned. 

119 (J)

Life wasn’t always perfect though. 

Seunghoon still had episodes of nightmares and insomnia that seemed worse when he had sessions with his psychiatrist. Seunghoon told him that he was resigned to the fact that he would probably have them for the rest of his life, but the therapy sessions really did help in working out his feelings of anger and frustration. They slowly worked through accepting his state now that he wasn’t a pro athlete anymore. 

There was one harrowing instance that Seunghoon just completely blanked out staring at the tv watching the winter games. It took a long time before he responded to Jinwoo’s gentle inquiries. 

So not perfect. 

All Jinwoo could do was be there for Seunghoon when these episodes happened. That whatever inconsistencies they had in life, Jinwoo would be his constant. And maybe, there will come a time when Seunghoon could be completely happy even if his dreams were once snatched from him. Maybe he could find another dream to work towards. 

He told Seunghoon this. Cautiously of course. He did not want in any way to minimize the impact of Seunghoon’s loss. 

“What are you talking about?” Seunghoon asked, confused. “This… right now. Three years ago… I didn’t even dream of this. I couldn’t come up with a better dream than this.” 

The man was really good at making Jinwoo cry. 

120 (J)

Seunghoon actually did make him cry. 

For the first time since they got married, they slept under separate roofs. Seunghoon visited his mother in Busan for two weeks. Jinwoo couldn’t come along because he was consulting with the production team for the new drama and had to go to Seoul. 

He missed him so much. So much. 

So much that he wanted to cry everytime they facetimed. 

“I can send you dick pics if you want.” Seunghoon said, making Jinwoo flush. 

“Sir, your mother is around!” He whispered, scandalized. 

But they still sent each other pictures. 

It was the day Seunghoon was supposed to arrive. Jinwoo waited anxiously for him at the ferry terminal. When his tall figure finally emerged from the docks, Jinwoo threw himself at him, full body. Luckily Seunghoon was strong or they would’ve fallen in the water. 

Mr. Park, the captain, just shook his head, used to their displays of affection. 

“I missed you so much.” Jinwoo said in between kisses that Seunghoon returned eagerly. “I’m so happy you’re home.” 

Seunghoon hugged him tightly. “Yes, I’m home.” 

121 (J)

Seunghoon was acting strange. It was different from his usual detached state when he was having a tough time though. It was more like he was nervous. 

They talked a lot during dinner, about his mom, Seungyoon— Jinwoo couldn’t put a finger on it but at the same time he didn’t want to ask. There was definitely something wrong. 

Apprehension slowly mounted after dinner when Seunghoon took an envelope out of the guest room that Seunghoon used as his office now. 

It looked familiar. 

Seunghoon took out the papers and set them on the table, in front of Jinwoo. 

He recognized that sheet of paper. It had both their signatures on them. 

Marriage contract. 

Jinwoo looked at Seunghoon, not understanding. 

“I want out.” 

122 (J)

His ears were ringing. He didn’t think he actually heard what Seunghoon said. 

Out? 

Out where? 

_ I want out.  _

All of a sudden his thoughts and senses went into overdrive. He pushed from the table, backing away from the piece of paper. 

Out. I want out. 

His breath hitched. Seunghoon was saying something, he couldn’t hear him. Then they came. The overwhelming deluge of despair drowning him. Why? Why? 

What was wrong? 

What did he do wrong? 

Why? 

He couldn’t breathe, his lungs kicked painfully, multiple times until he realized he was actually sobbing. 

123 (S) 

“No, no, baby… please listen to me—“ Seunghoon begged, Jinwoo was weakly struggling against him, his sobs alarmingly hysterical.

Fuck, he was stupid as fuck. Why did he have to present it like that? Who the fuck does that? 

He wanted to kick himself. 

“Why… why…” Jinwoo kept repeating, voice garbled. They both slid to the floor, legs too weak. 

“God… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” Seunghoon kept saying, holding Jinwoo to him with all his might, fearing that if he let him go now, he would lose him forever. “Baby, please listen to me. Please.” 

Jinwoo slumped against him, still sobbing. Seunghoon felt like shit. His insides were twisted with guilt at unintentionally hurting Jinwoo, he couldn’t even imagine how Jinwoo felt. 

For what seemed like forever, Jinwoo’s cries subsided into small whimpers. Seunghoon held him through all of it. 

“Why?” Jinwoo finally whispered. His voice sounded scratchy. Seunghoon squeezed him tight. 

“I’m so stupid. I meant I want out of the contract.” 

124 (S) 

Seunghoon realized his second round of stupidity when Jinwoo’s eyes started flowing again and his lips trembled. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I—“ Seunghoon sighed and grabbed Jinwoo by the shoulders, so they were eye to eye. The sight of Jinwoo’s tears almost broke him.

He looked destroyed. 

“Fuck. Baby, I’m so sorry.” He said again. 

Jinwoo waited, tears steadily dripping down his chin.

“What I mean is I want out of our original two year contract. I want a real marriage. With you. Only you.” 

Seunghoon tried to show Jinwoo all of the sincerity he could. 

“I only want to be with you. Forever, if you’ll have me.” 

Jinwoo just kept on staring at him, crying. 

“I know I’m not the best catch out there, I will probably have health problems down the line, you can definitely do better—“ 

Suddenly Jinwoo grasped both sides of his face, “Lee Seunghoon, you really need to learn when to shut up.” And kissed him. 

125 (S)

Jinwoo didn’t recover from his emotions until hours later, it was borderline traumatic. He definitely lost his voice from crying too much, and Seunghoon wanted to kneel and apologize each time Jinwoo winced when he tried to talk. 

Seunghoon brought them down to the back porch where he hung a hammock months ago. They loved squeezing together in that thing and just listening to the ocean waves. He hoped it brought the same comfort to Jinwoo as it always did before. He threw a light blanket over them as they waited for the first light of sunrise. 

Jinwoo sighed, sipping his honey lemon tea to soothe his throat while Seunghoon kept the hammock moving while cuddling him from behind. 

“I actually prepared this grand speech before proposing, but for the life of me I can’t remember a single word right now.” Seunghoon murmured against Jinwoo’s shoulder blade. 

Jinwoo laughed raspily. Seunghoon winced. 

“I’m sure you remember at least the four words?”Jinwoo’s voice was whisper soft and hopeful. 

Don’t fuck up this time, Lee Seunghoon. He turned Jinwoo to face him and pressed one of Jinwoo’s hands over his heart. 

“Kim Jinwoo, I love you. Will you marry me?” 

126 (J)

It was a small wedding at the small stretch of beach in front of Jinwoo’s house. They called it a renewal of vows, because it was stupid to divorce and get married again just to prove a point. But it was their actual wedding ceremony.

Only a few people were present. Seunghoon’s mom and sisters (they were a riot), Seungyoon and Mino, Jisoo and Yunhyeong, Mr. Baek and Raesung. 

They didn’t do the long winding ceremony. They just exchanged rings (new ones that Seunghoon commissioned in Busan, complementary to the ones Jinwoo got), kissed, thanked the guests for coming, and ate at the best restaurant in the island. 

Seunghoon’s mother cried the entire time, using an Hermes scarf to blot her cheeks. Seungyoon took a lot of pictures, all the while studiously avoiding Mino. He would have to ask Seungyoon about that. 

Jisoo went full on bachelorette party with Jinwoo the day before, giving him wedding  _ gifts  _ that made even him blush then she proceeded to drink an entire margarita that had Yunhyeong ruefully carry her away, grinning like a pirate. 

Mr. Baek stood tall and proud as he fixed Seunghoon’s collar. They went for a casual island vibe, just wearing white shirts and chinos. “Well done, son. Well done.” The man said gruffly. Seunghoon just smiled. 

127 (S)

Their life went back to normal when their wedding guests left the island. Seunghoon continued to teach, stressing out during grading season, even though he only had roughly forty students taking his coveted classes. He reduced his classes to once per week taking only one batch of students because he actually liked helping out the research team more. 

Today was his off day. He was browsing his phone while making breakfast, checking out the ratings of the drama adapted from Jinwoo’s book. It was doing quite well.

Jinwoo came down from their bedroom, all sleep rumpled, wearing just Seunghoon’s shirt. He had his idea notebook hanging between his fingers and opened it on the breakfast table. He didn't usually like working while eating so this must be something important. 

“Sorry, an idea came to me, I just have to write it down real quick.” Jinwoo smiled apologetically. 

“S’okay.” Seunghoon pushed a cup of coffee towards Jinwoo who mumbled his thanks. “New story?” 

“Mhmm.” Jinwoo wrote rapidly. “It’s a love story… about a biologist who agreed to marry a writer under false pretenses.” 

Seunghoon grinned. “Sounds familiar. What’s it called?” 

Jinwoo dimpled, eyes sparkling. 

“The setup.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -To the new readers, thank you so much for reading!   
> -To the old readers, welcome back!


End file.
